The Angel and the Crow
by Khaleesi21
Summary: Lana has worked hard her whole life for something of her own, a fresh start in Charming California. It just so happens she's moved in next door to one Jackson Teller. She's not like the girls he's used to, and he finds fate pushing them together how well she fare when she's thrown head first into the fire and straight into his world? ((No Tara involved with Jax Sorry))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (( New story involving Jax takes place during the earlier seasons, No Tara sorry. Rated for mild swearing more chapters to come.))**

The sun cresting over the California hills was a bright golden hue against the green leafed oak trees dotting the landscape. The summer heat was already climbing well past 80 degrees and it wasn't even seven o'clock in the morning. Peeking into the rear view mirror the sight of boxes and various household items blocked her view and she found the excitement of her newfound adventure returning, a large carved decorative wooden sign reading "Welcome to Charming." Was coming up ahead smiling brightly Lana gave an excited cheer, eight hours of driving from coast had finally paid off her fresh start was only miles away now the feeling of true freedom finally allowed to settle into her heart.

Driving slowly through the sleepy town it was clear to her that things ran in a steady pace here even so early in the morning the store fronts were getting ready for business, shop owners setting out specials and menu plaques out on the sidewalks. The neighborhoods seemed to run in a flow of high end to more modest housing, the particular property in which Lana had been able to afford was located in what had probably been the upper end of Charming twenty years ago. The houses now older and probably in great need of some repair, the paint on the outside of some of the houses had been redone a few of the yards in a state of deconstruction as it appeared some of its residents were eager to bring up property value any way they could.

The beat up dark green Nissan slowed as it approached the correct address leaning down she looked through the open passenger window eyes squinting against the bright morning light. The property she'd rented through an online ad was a small one story two bedroom one bath its once bright blue paint peeling and the front yard looked as if it had seen better days. Most people would be a little bit more than disappointed but not Lana the house may have been a little rough around the edges but it was hers. Parking in the driveway she climbed out of the car hands rubbing the small of her back in slow easy circles as she surveyed the property already making a mental check list of to-do's.

Walking up to the front door she bent down to grab the large manila envelope poking out of the mail slot the sound of keys jangling around as she opened the flap. A packet of papers and a double set of brass keys were its only contents and she wasted no time in grabbing a set of keys and opening the door. Slowly walking inside she found the inside of the house was in slightly better shape than the outside of it, nothing a deep cleaning couldn't cure. The entry way was small opening up to a decent sized living room and kitchen, the hard wood floors were a worn in some places but a few well placed rugs could remedy this. One of the bedrooms that she assumed was the guest ran directly off of the kitchen and the master on the opposite side of the house down a small narrow hallway.

The master was a humble sized room only large enough for a full sized bed and a dresser perhaps a floor lamp, the houses only bathroom located just beside the closet. The bathroom was painted in a pale mint green color a three piece set up with toilet, double sink, and standing bathtub with shower. Walking back into the kitchen Lana set down the manila envelope on the counter figuring she should bring in her meager possessions out of the car. She'd ordered some furniture online a week ago intending for it to arrive the same day she did and with any hope the truck would be pulling up by late this afternoon, plenty of time to give the house a good scrubbing.

Three hours later and Lana stood back proudly admiring her hard work she'd managed to clean the entire house and all she had left to do was wait for the furniture to arrive. Walking out to the front yard she eagerly peeked down the street ears listening intently for anything that sounded like a delivery truck. Unbeknownst to Lana, her next door neighbor was kneeling down in his driveway a Harley Davidson Dyna beside him, glancing back and forth between changing the oil and observing her. His blue eyes regarding the young woman with curiosity he hadn't noticed the car parked in the driveway until he'd begun changing the oil on the Dyna. The sound of music filtering out of the open windows his next clue that someone had finally rented that beat up house. Imagination inventing various identities to the new neighbor it was probably a single guy, in the worst case scenario an old woman with twelve cats. God he hoped it wasn't that.

When the young woman had come walking out of the house to look down the street hands shoved in the back pockets of her small blue jean shorts Jackson Teller had stood up a little straighter. This definitely wasn't some old woman with a bunch of cats. His new neighbor was petit probably only 5" 3 slender and athletic likely to be in her mid twenties, wearing a pair of tight fitting low rise shorts and a v-neck black shirt a hot pink bandana twisted and tied up in a knot at the crown of her head long honey golden brown hair pulled into a messy pony tail. She had long legs for her petit size toned and tan showing she'd spent a healthy amount of time outside, turning back towards the house he could see she had bright green eyes the color of emeralds.

Right as he was about to go introduce himself his prepay vibrated in his pocket interrupting his intentions. Rolling his eyes as he saw it was his mother calling Jax turned his back to the house next door voice hardly trying to hide his irritation. "What is it Ma?" He could just imagine his mother holding the phone back to stare at it less than thrilled with his tone, her response showed him as much. "Don't 'what' me Jackson…Your junkie ex-wife is here complaining to me about her rights as a parent I can send her to you or you can get your ass down here and handle this." Pinching the bridge of his nose Jax sighed loudly into the phone. "I'll be there in thirty minutes, try not to kill each other until I get there…to fuckin early for this shit." Gemma laughed now. "You're telling me." Hanging up Jax spared one more glance at the house next door his new neighbor having gone inside already. Finishing up his work on the bike he snapped on his helmet leaving the mess in his driveway to handle later, the day was already shaping up to be a long one.

Lana flipped over the instructions for assembling the bed around in her hands for the millionth time, tongue touching her upper lip in concentration. She'd managed to put together the four person dining set in the kitchen and thankfully the love seat had already come preassembled, but the bed was proving to be more of a challenge. With a huff she threw down the instructions scratching her brow as she realized it was nearly 6pm the day had flown by and she'd failed to even have lunch. The bag of leftover cookies in her car seemed massively unappealing and Lana decided she'd just sleep on the love seat tonight tackle the bed in the morning, right now she was starving. Grabbing a change of clothes from her suitcase she went into the bathroom getting a good look at herself, she had dirt smeared across her cheek and her shirt had a few stray packing peanuts attached to it. Laughing she plucked them off thankful she'd thought to change before she went into town to buy groceries.

Changing shirts to a pink t-shirt with black rhinestone angel wings on the back she brushed out her hair pulling it into a neater pony tail. Taking a moment to apply a light touch of powdered foundation and blush her lips already a natural pink hue she didn't need lipstick. She'd seen a diner on her way through main street and that would do just fine, a burger and fries sounded like heaven she'd hit the grocery store on her way home. Half way to the diner Lana had changed her mind deciding to just grab things for sandwich's and breakfast and a case of beer she hadn't realized just how tired she was until she sat back down in the car again. When she pulled back up to her house an hour later she was able to start unloading her car, the obvious problem with shopping on an empty stomach apparent by the numerous bags taking up her entire back seat.

As she struggled to carry the final paper bags full of groceries in a single trip Lana heard the roar of a motorcycle coming down the street and pulling into the driveway next door. Unable to see over her arm load of bags she heard rather than saw her new neighbor. His voice smooth and warm sounding.

"Hey you need some help there darlin?"

Stopping mid step Lana smiled before she realized he couldn't see her face.

"Actually, yes I do thanks." She said allowing them to take one of the bags from her.

With a clear view she was met with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. They belonged to a tall, slender and yet well muscled man with blonde hair cut short. The barest hint of a goatee, he was wearing pair of blue jeans and white K-Swiss shoes and a short sleeved white shirt with a black leather vest, leather gloves on his hands. A few moments passed by before Lana realized she was just standing there with her mouth open she closed it quickly eliciting a chuckle from her neighbor. Turning she pointed towards the house.

"Uh Yeah...Come on in…" She said her face crimson red with embarrassment.

Lana scolded herself inside her mind telling herself to get her shit together. She may have just won the lottery on new neighbors but that didn't mean she had to make a fool of herself in front of him.

Following her inside Jax chuckled more finding it thoroughly amusing. Letting his eyes scan her home as he entered he found it was a modest set up noticing right away that she didn't seem to have much, there weren't even any boxes to unpack. Setting the groceries on the counter he took off his gloves folding them into his back pocket.

"So what brings you to Charming...?" He asked his brow raising in question.

Lana who had begun unloading the bags paused, can of soup in hand.

"Lana, my names Lana…and just a fresh start, I desperately needed a change of scenery."

Holding out his hand Jax shook hers gently in greeting, Lana's eyes studying the two silver rings on his hand spelling out 'sons' in bold letters.

"Jax Teller." He replied.

Standing this close to the young woman Jax could clearly see a fine dusting of freckles along her nose and cheeks, he found he appreciated that her face wasn't caked with makeup. The natural look seemed to suit her. Getting a better look at Jax herself, Lana's eyes suddenly lit up at the sight of his vest the patch "REDWOOD ORIGINAL"

Smiling she blurted out "Oh my god, you're a Son."

Lana instantly winced at how that must have sounded, holding her hands up she attempted to explain.

"Wait no, I don't mean it like that what I'm trying to say while I embarrass myself to death in front of you is I've heard of you from my brother he's part of the Washington Chapter."

Jax who held her hand still without realizing grinned. His curiosity peaked.

"Yeah sweetheart whose your brother?" He asked voice inquisitive. Her answer proving not at all what he expected.

"Kozik. Tall, blonde. Always thinks he's right..." She replied a big sarcastically.

Jax studied Lana his eyes wide and he let go of her hand, eyes wide.

"Holy shit. Your Kozik's baby sister?"

Lana who failed to see what the big deal was simply smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a couple years since I left Washington but he'd told me about Charming and the Mother Charter here…Its why I picked this town he made it seem so nice here. It's crazy what a small world it is huh?"

If Jax hadn't realized that god could have a sick sense of humor, he did now. His hot new neighbor was a patched members baby sister, what were the damn odds of that happening? Despite all of this he smiled, softer now.

"Yeah it's a small fuckin world alright."

Noticing Jax seemed to be acting differently Lana decided to keep unloading the bags unable to deny the excitement she felt about this coincidence. Wanting to be polite she offered Jax a beer from the fridge before opening one herself, he took the offered brew without question downing half the bottle in one long pull.

Leaning up against the counter Lana asked. "Have you seen my brother lately? Maybe you guys have a number, I can reach him at. Let him know I'm here."

This just kept getting better and better he thought as he groaned inwardly, running a hand through his hair.

"Actually Koz is living in the townhouses right in downtown, he works at the mechanic shop my family owns next door to the Club house…I can take you there tomorrow if your free."

His answer seemed to make the young woman very happy, the way her face lit up he knew it was genuine.

She took a quick sip of her beer. "That would be fantastic. But are you sure? I don't want to cause any issues by surprising him at work."

Jax shook his head.

"Trust me Darlin, it won't be a problem I'll come knock on your door about 9a.m. Make sure you wear jeans and some decent shoes, you'll need a sweatshirt to. Still could round here in the morning."

Finishing the last swallow of his beer he pushed off the counter indicating that he was going to be taking his leave.

"Thanks for the beer." He said giving her a parting smile his mind wondering why his luck had to be so shitty.

Lana watched Jax Teller walk out of the front door and counting to ten she knew he had to be half way across the two properties. Unable to hide her excitement she knew she could grin like a fool all she wanted to now. Doing a bit of a snoopy dance in the middle of the kitchen she felt a renewed sense of hope. Perhaps things were finally turning around.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N (( I'm so excited to see so much interest in this story already! Hope the second chapter is liked just as much, Rated for drama and excessive swearing. Another Chapter tomorrow.))**

The next morning when Jax walked out of his house sunglasses on pulling his cut on, he found himself smiling just the tiniest bit. Sitting on her front porch was Lana already awake and ready to go. Cup of coffee in hand, wearing a black zip up hoodie that had a Day of the Dead style pinup girl painted on it. A tight pair of jeans and knee high combat boots. Her honey colored hair piled up in a messy bun atop her head. She took one last sip of the hot brew before setting it down on the porch step dusting off the back of her jeans before walking over to him, taking the tie out of her bun and shaking the soft curls out. Jax was glad she couldn't see his eyes as he handed her the spare helmet.

"You ever ride before Honey?" He asked, Lana smiled taking her own sunglasses out of her pocket and slipping them on.

"Since I was old enough to walk. Koz took me everywhere on his motorcycle, you won't have to worry. I know the protocol I'll hold on tight."

Walking up to the Dyna she waited for him to get situated before slipping behind him. Gently wrapped her arms around his waist, it was Lana's turn to be thankful he couldn't see the way her cheeks blushed at the close contact between them. Jax's leather gloved hand adjusting hers a little lower her fingers touching his belt buckle as he lingered his hand on hers a second longer than he should have before removing it. Revving the engine they pulled out of the driveway.

The ride through the quiet streets was relaxing, the houses and cars they passed seeming to melt away into the background. The cool morning breeze blowing her long hair around her face. Resting her cheek against his leather cut she inhaled gently, the scent of the material mixed with his cologne pleasant and welcoming. Pulling up to a stop light Jax sat up straighter speaking over his shoulder.

"When's the last time Koz saw yea?"

Having to think on this question Lana leaned in closer without thinking, her full lips close to his ear.

"A couple years ago, maybe three…Light's green Jax." She said a note of humor to her voice.

Jax ignored the green light and the honking car behind them.

"He's going to be a little surprised to see you then, probably won't recognize you. Baby sisters all grown up."

With that he grinned turning back around finally pulling forward. The motorcycle speeding up to make up for lost time. Lana couldn't agree more on Koz's impending reaction, the last time he'd seen his baby sister she'd been moving into a dorm at Southern Oregon State fresh out of high school. As far as Koz was concerned she still believed in Santa Clause, and the Easter Bunny. Seeing her all grown up and riding on the back of a Brothers motorcycle was going to cause him to suffer a stroke. With any luck he wouldn't be in the parking lot, but something told Lana that wasn't going to happen, nothing was ever so simple.

Pulling into the TM parking lot, a row of black motorcycle lining the metal pipe fence on the lot was the first thing she saw. The bright red and yellow Teller Morrow name above the garage being the second, its bay doors already open for business a few employees milling around. Jax backed into his space slowly and when he stopped Lana unclasped her arms from around his waist unsnapping the helmet and gently handing it to him. Smoothing out her hair as she stood up unzipping her jacket to expose a tight fitting ribbed lilac colored tank top. Jax able to catch the barest hint of a tattoo on her lower hip peeking out just above her low rise jeans. Something told him there was a lot Koz didn't know about his sweet little baby sister, this was going to be a trip.

As fate would have it the first person to spot her was in fact not her brother but the infamous Happy Lowman and somehow Lana knew this was worse. She'd had no idea the Tacoma Killer had transferred. If there was any other member of the Tacoma Chapter to be more overprotective of Lana than Koz, it was the Killer and he zeroed in on her with painfully acute accuracy. Flicking his cigarette onto the concrete Happy was making long quick strides towards her, an uncharacteristically large grin breaking out on his normally serious face. She had only enough time to take two steps back hands held up in defense before the large man picked her up. Throwing Lana over his shoulder as if she were a sack of flour he spun her around. Lana squealed helplessly as he took his hand tickling the back of her knees as she laughed trying to regain some composer yelling.

"Happy stop, stop! I'm not fourteen years old anymore…Happy Please you're embarrassing me…"

This only egged the man on further, his deep raspy voice showing her just how serious he took her.

"That's my job little girl, thought you were in Oregon becoming a fuckin surgeon or something…What the hell are you doing here?"

Kicking her legs helplessly Lana slapped her open palm against his back, wincing at how it stung.

"Put me down Hap! Right now…I was going to be an Artist not a surgeon you ass."

Eventually relenting in his attack Happy did as she asked. Lana huffing as she readjusted her clothing, puffing a curl out of her face praying to god Jax hadn't seen him toss her around like a rag doll. Thankfully the VP had walked off in the direction of the garages office and with any luck had done so immediately.

Happy leveled the young woman with a hard unpleasant stare.

"What do you mean 'was'…you got something to tell me baby girl? Don't fuckin lie to me, and what are you doin' riding with Teller." He said suddenly realizing just how she'd come to arrive here.

Well that was one way to take the wind out of her sails, not even forty eight hours in Charming and already Happy was giving her the third degree. She couldn't wait to speak to her brother.

"Hap please not now…Koz doesn't know I'm in town yet I promise I'll explain everything just…just give me today."

The Tacoma Killer narrowed his eyes his glare telling her just what he thought of this answer.

"Nah uh you tell one of us today, you know better than to show disrespect." Lana did everything she could to not roll her eyes knowing Happy wouldn't hesitate to put her in line, sighing she nodded slowly showing her surrender and began the slow death march inside the Club House.

The inside of the building was very similar to the one in Tacoma with its cinder block and wood panel walls. Mug shots and various Charter plaques decorating the walls. A certain sense of awe overtaking Lana as she knew what an honor it was to be at the mother charter where the Son's had been born, where everything had begun. She didn't have to go far to find Kozik, he was just coming out of the room they held Church in a tall man with bright blue eyes beside him that she recognized as her surrogate Uncle Tig as always they were exchanging angry heated words. Their fight interrupted as Tig finally caught sight of her. His arm reaching out to slap Kozik in the chest halting the other man who turned to spit out a string of curse words only to stop short when he realized Tig was staring at something. Walking forward Tig Trager enveloped Lana in a tight bear hug her face peeking over his shoulder as a shocked Koz stood with his mouth hanging open in shock. Tig gave her one more hard squeeze lifting her up off the ground.

"Holy shit, little Lana Kozik! Last time I saw you sweetheart I had to check for monsters under the bed. Good to see you baby girl."

Setting her down he stepped back to get a better look at her and Lana suddenly wished she'd kept her sweat shirt on, Tig's expression told her she was right to think this.

"Jesus Christ you're a felony arrest waiting to happen, I'm going to go have to shave your head make you look godawful."

This time she happily rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks Uncle Tigger, next time you can just tell me I look pretty."

Laughing Tig leaned forward kissing her cheek.

"You think I'm joking about shaving your head Doll, Your wrong….You just wait, fall asleep in the Club house I dare you." He said accusingly before glancing back.

Koz crossed his arms over his chest, open mouth now closed in a tight serious line. Patting Lana on the shoulder Tig left the two of them alone going out to the garage. The moment the doors swung shut Koz was on her like white on rice.

"What the fuck are you doing here Lana; it's kinda hard to be earning your masters in Oregon while you're standing here in front of me." Lana did her best to ignore his remark stepping up she knew he couldn't freeze her out for long. She hugged him fiercely burying her head into his shoulder.

"I missed you to jackass…"

He sighed loudly returning her hug as he took a step back, studying his younger sister. She sure as hell didn't look like the scrawny 18 year old he'd left in Oregon standing inside her dorm room his Son's sweatshirt looking more like a dress on her small frame. Tig was right she was a goddamn felony waiting to happen; the small teenager had grown into a beautiful young woman all curves and long legs, full lips pouting without even trying. His worst fears had been realized as he saw the tight fitting shirt she wore. Lana was not the starry doe eyed kid he'd left behind and a bigger question popped inside his head.

"How did you even know I was hear Lana, Lee didn't call to say you were looking for me."

Biting her lip Lana took a deep breath trying to think of a kind way to break it to him and in a cruel twist of fate she wasn't even given the chance. Happy who'd come in from outside said loud enough for anyone and everyone to hear.

"Teller gave her a ride…You tell him about School yet?"

Lana could just feel the anger rolling off Koz in waves and she let out a frustrated breath through her nose, hands shooting up in the air.

"Thanks Hap! I really wanted some fucking help with that."

The tall tattooed man gave a one shouldered shrug his face telling Lana he didn't give a shit if she wanted his help or not she was going to get it. Kozik was pushing her into an empty chair and the moment her butt hit the seat he started shouting.

"What is he talking about Lana, you tell me the truth right now, don't think I'm not going to ask about Teller either…Start talking, now."

Crossing her arms mirroring her brothers posture from earlier Lana closed her eyes for a moment. Deciding to just get it over with.

"…I dropped out..Wait Koz just..just hear me out! For cryin out loud let me finish before you lay into me."

Her brother laughed his face showing he was less than amused.

"This should be good, please Lana enlighten me."

Making eye contact with him she continued.

"…I dropped out two years ago, it was just so expensive and things weren't working out…I just got burned out I guess so I've been working jobs along the coast making my way down here I saved up all my money and rented a house here in Charming. It's next door to Jax's I swear to god I didn't know he lived there until I saw him last night outside my house. I saw his Cut and mentioned your name, he said you were here and offered to bring me over. That's it Koz I swear nothing happened so don't go busting his chops over nothing."

Kozik who had done his best to remain silent during her explanation, finally allowed his expression to soften. His tone calmer but clearly showing his disappointment.

"Burned out? Lana you were a straight A student…All you ever wanted was to go to college, you had scholarships…if things were tight you should have called Lee and gotten hold of me I could have floated you the cash. Did something else happen?"

Her body language instantly changed, Kozik watched her shoulders tense and eyes cast down to the floor. A behavior normally unlike his lively sister.

"Please Herman…Please let it go." Her voice barely above a whisper, and Kozik lifted her chin with his hand the use of his real name telling him everything he needed to know.

"That over-privileged fuckwit did something didn't he…Lana did he hurt you?"

Lana jerked her chin out of his hand and Kozik swore under his breath. The second he'd laid eyes on that yuppie punk he'd wanted to punch his teeth in, the kid had clearly never worked a day in his life riding off a trust fund set in place by bigger more self entitled people who never would have given Koz and Lana the time of day.

He'd only met him once when he came by on a surprise visit to see how Lana was adjusting to her second year of college. She'd been sitting with him out in the main courtyard of the campus wearing clothing that he'd never seen before some American Eagle bullshit. Colton's arms around her shoulder looking at Kozik as if he were dirt beneath his overpriced shoes. Being an Enforcer for the Club he'd easily seen through this kid's play, what normally worked to gain him power over others was doing nothing but pissing Koz off. But what made him even angrier was the fact Lana should have seen right through it as well. First loves were painful and he'd desperately tried to convince her that this guy was not the one for her. She'd pulled him aside explaining they weren't that serious and Kozik shouldn't jump to any conclusions. Not everyone was out to hurt her, he had to let her experience the world for once in her life.

Happy was sitting down beside them now and he made Lana look at him her eyes brimming with tears.

"You don't have to hide from us Lana…We aren't angry at you."

Wiping at her face Lana bounced her knees.

"I know Hap…I..I just don't know how to talk about it."

Staring off at the wall behind her brother Lana struggled to find the words she hadn't been prepared mentally to confess anything, but perhaps a part of her knew she'd needed to say something to someone, anyone. But most of all to Koz.

"I was at a frat party with Colton and his friends. Some of my girlfriends were there to and I wasn't even drinking. I heard Colt talking to his buddies saying how I was this frigid bitch who wouldn't give it up, he started bragging about how he was going to convince me otherwise. He was pretty fuckin proud about it…drunk off his ass on Jager. He saw me behind him he tried to act as if I had heard him wrong and I tried to leave the party but I couldn't find my friends. He cornered me outside by the cars…pushed me down...He would have done it to but I pulled the knife you gave me and I threatened to cut off his favorite body part." Her voice tapered off now eyes screwing shut and she pressed her lips together tight.

"…You don't have to tell me what a stupid girl I was Koz, to have even thought he was anything but a fuckin monster…" It went beyond wounded pride and Lana pressed her tongue against her canine, eyes opening to look at him.

Both men were silent for a long time looking at one another before Kozik went to speak his mouth opening and immediately closing again hands closing into fists trying not to sound upset but failing miserably.

"Did you report him…Tell us you reported him."

Lana nodded but it wasn't out of victory.

"I told the campus security and the Dean but they just laughed at me…Colton's family donates thousands of dollars a year to the university, they tried to say I was some jealous ex-girlfriend who was stalking him…said I made the whole thing up, varsity lacrosse player future valedictorians would never attempt to rape someone…They threatened to terminate my scholarships if I said anything…None of it stopped Colton from harassing me, calling me night and day threatening me. I lasted another semester before I couldn't take it and I bailed. I couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to fly off the handle and get arrested for killing him…you know I'm right you'd have done it."

Kozik closed his eyes for a second opening them he spoke again.

"I still might, but that's not important right now…I love you Lana you're my sister…it doesn't matter why you're here I'm just glad your alright." He said pulling her into a hug all tension out of his voice eyes meeting Happy's who didn't need to speak to tell the other man he'd be making a few phone calls to the Charter in Washington.

Wiping at her makeup Lana sat back and kicked playfully at her brother's leg.

"Big lug, I'm in town less then forty eight hours and you make me cry like a big baby… Hap embarrasses me in front of everyone outside you guys are so annoying destroying all my street cred." She said trying to bring the mood back up.

Koz laughed unable to help himself as he rose from his chair helping her up as he did so.

"You just wait Lana you think we're bad now you just wait until Gemma see's you…She's going to whip your butt for dropping out of school."

Lana laughed now but she knew Koz was right, the Queen bee was going to lay into her good and proper but she still stuck out her tongue at both men anyway.

"Gemma LOVES me and you both know it…"

Kicking her leg behind her she smacked Kozik on the ass with her boot before running away outside and making her way across the parking lot towards the Garage Office where the Queen bee in question was waiting hands on her hips. Koz watched the door shut his tone low and dangerous.

"Make the call to Lee have them check around and see if that little shit still lives in the area twenty nine charters worldwide that rich prick won't be able to hide..."

Happy nodded prepay already out. "Consider it done."

In the office the all knowing Gemma Teller allowed Lana a free pass on why she was here, instead focusing more on helping her get set up in Charming. It had been a long time since she'd seen the girl and her interest was zeroed in on her arriving at the Garage on the back of her son's bike. The news of Lana being his neighbor working far too well in the Queens favor for her to ignore.

"You got a job yet sweet heart?…Since schooling isn't at the top of your priority list right now." She asked as she set aside her work to give Lana her undivided attention, her mind already made up Lana's answer void before it was even spoken.

"Um yeah, I do need a job I was going to see if you needed help around here…"

Gemma waved her hand in the air.

"I know exactly what you can do honey, you can babysit my grandson Abel for me, Neeta's going out of town for a few months and I don't trust any of these skanky bitches prancing around here to handle a boiling pot of water let alone a human child…You live right next door to Jackson it's perfect and I'll make it worth your while in pay."

Lana looked at Gemma surprised, for one thing she didn't know Jax had children and she had another concern as well but the Queen beat her to it.

"Don't worry about your big bad brother, and as far as that Junkie ex-wife of my son's she won't bother you she's out of the picture permanently Jackson got full custody…You can start next week, now scoot I have repo's to delegate."

Smiling brightly Lana kissed her cheek before hopping up from her chair leaning backwards in the doorway.

"Thanks Gemma…"

Turning around she started back across the lot towards the Club house again and Gemma smiled knowingly her eyes focused on Jax who openly watched Lana, his work forgotten in front of him. Oh yeah, this was going to work out perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N (( Rated for Swearing and Sexual Situations. More Tomorrow.))**

It was a rare occurrence, a once in a century type of feeling Jackson Teller was experiencing this normally average Saturday morning. He'd actually slept in past 7am. His normally abrupt and hectic morning beginning with the sound his son's sharp cries through the baby monitor waking him from an otherwise restless sleep somewhere near the crack of dawn. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Jax rolled over to stare at the red digital letters on the bedside table they read a blistering "7:32 AM" Sitting up slowly he listened intently ears straining to pick up even the slightest noise from the monitor, even going as far as to check if he'd turned it up all the way as he only hear silence. A moment of panic ran through him the silence causing his imagination to run wild. Jax grabbed the Berretta from the nightstand putting it in the waistband of his black sweat pants. Tearing down the hall towards Abel's room stopped just inside the doorway where he could clearly see the baby's crib was empty, the infant's rocket ship themed sleeper hanging on its railing. Pulling the Berretta out he kept it held behind his back the sound of voices echoing from the kitchen reaching his ears, anything he could have pictured couldn't have begun to describe how relieved he felt as he walked into the living room.

Wearing a pair of hot pink sweat pants that hung low on her hips and a light gray crop top that was exposing a pleasing amount of tan skin was Lana Kozik. Abel bouncing on her hip as she multitasked with ease around the kitchen pouring pancake batter onto a hot pan talking to the infant as she worked. Even when he'd been married to Wendy she'd never cooked a damn thing in her life that hadn't been with a spoon and a lighter. So the sight of Lana in his kitchen was beyond pleasant, the gentle swaying of her hips as she held Abel appealing to Jax in a way he hadn't known was possible. Exhaling loudly he concealed the Berretta back into the waistband of his sweats running his then free hands down his face, the small noise alerting her to his presence. Lana turned spatula in her hand and smiling as she placed the finished pancake on a plate resting on the burner beside the pan.

"Look Abel, Daddy's up." Lana said her voice soft and sweet.

She walked the short distance across the kitchen the infant's attention solely on the sound of her voice his hands' clutching her shirt as he attempted to eat the fabric. Jax wasn't even upset about being ignored by the little guy, if he had to choose between him and Lana he certainly wasn't choosing himself. Stopping a few inches away Lana turned Abel to so he could see his father, her own eyes searching his face for any sign of a problem.

Concern lacing her voice.

"You forgot I was coming…I'm sorry Jax I should have called first your mom just gave me the spare house key and said to go on in at Six this morning if this isn't going to work I understand.."

Jax shook his head, taking his son from her his smile showing the young woman that being upset was the last thing he felt.

"No, don't worry about it your right. I just forgot, I'll remember tomorrow I promise...especially if there's breakfast again can't remember the last time I had pancakes."

Sitting at the small kitchen table Jax balanced his son on his leg the child's small hands patting at the tattoo across the upper left portion of his chest. Eyes appreciatively admiring the view from his seat he watched as she grabbed him a fork and syrup setting down the plate of pancakes in front of him, Jax's smile grew.

"Plus the little guy here probably thought he'd won the nanny jack pot, can't deny him that."

Lana took Abel back from his father sitting across from him so he could eat his breakfast without tiny meddling hands.

"Real smooth Mr. Teller I guess you've convinced me to stay…Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold." She commanded softly her voice laced with humor and Jax picked up his fork. The grin he gave her making Lana blush scarlet.

"Yes Ma'am." He knew exactly what his mother was doing, and for once in his life Jax didn't mind her meddling. Not one bit.

He would have liked for this to become a common occurrence the sight of Lana rocking his son to sleep, but unfortunately it was business as usual with the Club. Beyond that first ideal morning he hadn't had much of a chance to speak with her other than a few passing hello and goodbyes between the two properties. Every so often Jax was unable to make it home in which case Gemma would swing by the house and relieve her of her duties the Matriarch always regarding her with a pleased smile. As if everything were going according to plan. Sunday was normally Abel's day to spend with his grandmother and as much as Lana had come to adore the little guy she was looking forward to her day off. She'd had every intention of sleeping in that morning but those plans quickly changed when she was rudely awoken by a loud ear shattering clanging noise above her head.

Shooting out of bed legs tangled in the sheets Lana fell over the side of the mattress the back of her head landing with a thud against the wood floor. Wearing nothing but a pair of boy shorts and a tank top she glared hotly up at her brother who smirked like an idiot. A pot in one hand and a long metal serving spoon in the other.

"What is wrong with you! Can't you just text me like a normal person Koz, Jesus Christ. Your so mean." She complained as he laughed.

Tossing the kitchen ware on the bed Koz reached down to help her up.

"Where's the fun in that, huh? Come on get dressed you spend all your goddamn time at Tellers house, I never get to see you…Don't give me that look Lana it's 8am already I'll buy you coffee at least."

Begrudgingly she accepted his hand finishing pulling the sheets off her legs before she began searching for a pair of jeans on the floor.

"I want big expensive coffee then…with extra whip cream and chocolate sprinkles…maybe that'll make up for it, maybe. I won't make any promises." She said giving him a feigned expression of annoyance finger held out accusingly at him.

The whole ride to the coffee shop on main street Lana kept a firm hold around her brother's waist, the scent of his leather cut and the roar of the motorcycle bringing back fond memories. This would always be her favorite way to spend time with Koz, as a child she'd never had to beg him for rides he'd just seemed to know when she'd needed an escape just a little bit of time away from the real world. True to her word upon arriving at their destination she made her brother buy her the biggest chocolate mocha they had he'd refused to go into the shop and order it though instead opting to hand her cash. His own order a simple black cup of coffee, one sugar no cream. Sitting at one of the small metal tables outside Koz waited for his drink to cool as he studied Lana through his dark glasses. She sipped hers carefully more interested in the whip cream than the actual drink yet, green eyes watching him carefully.

"Go on Koz, I can tell you want to say something…what is it."

Flipping his eyes up towards the sign above the door Kozik shook his head.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Lana it'll be less of a hassle coming from me than Hap or Tiggy…But I don't want you getting to chummy with Jax. Actually I'd rather you not get involved with any members at all."

Just as Koz predicted his sister's eyes narrowed a spark of emotion lighting her face, arms crossing defensively over her chest.

"You would rather I not get involved with anyone…ever? You act as if Jax has been pushing up on me Koz I spend all my times at his house ALONE with Abel if I see Jax at all it's for ten minutes and he's normally on his way out whatever you guys are dealing with at the Club takes up a healthy amount of his time so don't worry he's not corrupting me."

Sighing Lana wiped at a dollop of whipped cream with her French tipped nail.

"You and I both know if I was with anyone who wasn't a member Hap and Tig would terrorize the daylights out of him…what do you expect me to do Koz? There's nothing going on with Jax he's been nothing but polite to me, you have to let me be adult! you can't put me in a fucking bubble." She said a pleading note to her voice.

Kozik knew she was right, he and the others would harass and drive away anyone not club related, but the idea of any of his Brothers with Lana made him bristle with anger. It left him in a precarious spot, not much room to work with either way.

"I know, I know…You have to cut me some slack here Lana I've known Jax a lot longer than you have…believe me when I say his level of commitment to women is short as in it doesn't exist…I just don't want you to get hurt…we'll talk about this shit later alright I don't wanna fight." He said allowing the topic to drop. Instead asking her to tell him about the different towns she'd seen on her way up genuinely curious about what she'd been up to.

At the Club house Opie and Jax sat outside on one of the picnic tables, Jax taking drag of his cigarette thumbing the side of his nose as he spoke to his best friend.

"How's shit with Lyla…you two look like you hit a rough patch."

Opie gave an exasperated and tired sigh.

"Hell if I know…things are great one minute and the next we can't hook shit up right. Between the kids, her job, feels like I'm losing on every front I want her to quit but she's dodging the issue."

Jax flicked the ash off his smoke. "I got no answers either Bro, My family plan is right out of the Sid and Nancy handbook. I'm so used to shit movin' in the other direction, I don't know what I'd actually do if something hooked up."

His best friend chuckled, giving Jax a skeptical look.

"And what do you call your new child care Gemma set up? Comes over at the crack of dawn and fawns over your kid…makes you breakfast you spoiled shit don't fuckin tell me something's not hooking up for you."

"Breakfast happened once Ope, and I've been too busy to do anything else so don't crucify me yet..its just my mother's meddling that's all it is."

Opie just nodded now, "Uh huh…You keep telling yourself that, lucky bastard."

Hopping off the bench he started walking back inside the Club house Jax flicking his stubbed out cigarette in his direction his mind turning over Opies words. Wondering if his best friend was right.

When her brother dropped her off at the house again it was almost noon and Lana decided to get a few things done around the house, the dishes and laundry had piled up and having her brother show up unannounced reminded her that she needed to install the new locks on the front and back door. By the time six o'clock had rolled around she'd finished three out of the four, the rumble of a Harley catching her attention as she sat on her porch. The summer heat was showing no signs of cooling down yet. So Lana had appropriately chosen to wear a pair of low rise jean shorts and a yellow Fox racing tube top silver script running down the sides, hair braided loosely over one shoulder. Biting her lip she watched Jax pull up into his driveway, rising from her seat she waited until he was standing up setting his helmet down on one handlebar before she crossed the short distance between the two yards. Seeing her coming he nodded his head in greeting.

"Hey Darlin, you waitin for me?" Jax asked his smile showing just how much he liked the idea.

Lana who smiled as she bit her lip again pointed her thumb back towards her house.

"I was wondering if you were staying in for the night…I ordered a pizza figured I'd rent a movie. Your more than welcome to join me."

Smoothing a hand through his blonde hair Jax didn't need much time to mull over the attractive offer. Being able to spend quality time alone with Lana seemed just the ticket, his grin widening he nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds good, let me go shower and I'll be right over." He said watching as Lana backed up a few paces before she turned around doing her best to not let him see how excited she was. It was only about twenty minutes later when she heard the front door open and Jax's voice carry through the living room.

"What kind of Pizza we workin with?"

Shutting the fridge door with her hip Lana turned to face him a beer in each hand.

"Carnivore Special, basically everything but Pineapple and anchovies I'll leave that disgusting combination to my brother" She said laughing as she handed him a beer picking up a few paper plates and napkins and carrying them to the coffee table where the large pizza was waiting.

Jax walked over tossing the bottle cap to his beer beside the box as he sat back on the love seat getting comfortable. He watched as Lana dished up a few pieces on her plate, flipping through the channels on the movie guide reading off the various few choices. They finally settled on a thriller and by the middle of the movie they'd finished off most of the pizza, the glow from the television the only light in the dark living room. The love seat wasn't large enough for Lana to lie all the way across it using the arm of the couch as a pillow without her legs draping across his lap. She'd done her best to give him space when she was pleasantly surprised to feel him pull her legs over closer the feeling of his warm hands sliding up the smooth skin of her calf. He kept his eyes towards the television the entire time allowing his fingertips to draw along her calf the pleasing sensation it brought as he let his hand wander along her thigh causing Lana to let out a contented noise.

Drawing his fingers along the back of her knee Jax smiled, white teeth showing as Lana jerked her leg at the ticklish sensation. He allowed a few seconds to pass by before he tried the same thing again his voice questioning something he was already well aware of.

" What's wrong? You aren't ticklish are you Lana?"

Rolling onto her back Lana gave him a warning glare the smile on her face betraying her.

"Don't you dare…Jax..Jax!" Voice growing louder as Lana tried to wriggle out of his sudden hold on her ankle.

Mercilessly he began tickling her foot, his other hand moving to her sides. Laughing and squealing Lana begged him through short quick breathes, hips twisting in an attempt to get away. Hands playfully slapping at his forearm.

"Jax! Stop it…this isn't fair…"

He continued the polite torture until Lana could no longer form words through her laughter, the Son's VP happily offering her a deal.

"I'll quit if you promise to give me a kiss….Deal?" He asked.

The torturous tickling slowing as his palms caressed the skin beneath her shirt and along the stomach giving the young woman a chance to catch her breath. Lana licked her lips green eyes watching him.

"Deal…" He help her up before moving her so she straddled his lap.

Combing his fingers through her hair Jax began to dismantle the loose braid in favor of the wavy curls he was more accustomed to seeing, the soft silky hair crushing beneath his hands. Lana leaned forward slowly her mouth hovering just above his, warm breath against her lips.

"Don't worry Lana, I don't bite." He teased.

She smiled now touching the back of his neck.

"Maybe I want you to." She said before placing a delicate yet firm kiss against his lips.

Fingertips touching the shell of his ear as she allowed the kiss to deepen. One kiss turned into two into three, four and before they reached the fifth Jax was scooting to the edge of the sofa until he could stand. Lana wrapping those long legs of hers around his waist. Hands keeping a firm hold on her ass as he walked them the short distance towards bedroom a sweet sounding laugh coming from Lana when he playfully dumped her down onto the bed his body covering hers.

Pressing a quick kiss against his lips Lana rolled onto her stomach as she leaned off the bed down to the nightstand drawer pulling it open. Jax watched as she rooted around blindly before she pulled out a gold foil packet.

"I don't think Abel needs a sibling…" She mused aloud before tossing it to Jax who couldn't agree more, glad that one of them had a clear enough head to be responsible.

The taste of her kiss clouding his own. With the green light lit there was no holding back and Lana found herself being consumed by the hurricane that was Jackson Teller, and she made sure she gave as a good as she got. Nails running down the length of his back, hips rising to meet his thrusts as she moaned Jax's kiss searing along her throat the warmth of his tongue against her collar bone driving her crazy.

Arching her back up Lana's hand roamed upward fingers pushing through his hair gripping it gently yet hard enough to urge him on. Kissing her hungrily Jax relished in the way she responded to his touch, every nerve feeling as if it were on fire. The pleasure building as he deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Breaking away Lana's voice spoke with a soft mewl against his ear, voice becoming urgent.

"Jax… Oh god Jax."

Wrapping one of her legs around his waist as he rolled his hips faster, Jax buried himself inside her each thrust hitting home the small adjustment allowing him to move more deeply. The pleasure reached its pinnacle with a sharp cry from her lips, Jax's kiss swallowing them down as he lingered hips rolling slowly with a few finishing thrusts his hand holding her face tenderly. Coming to rest his head down on the pillow beneath her head Jax attempted to catch his breath, rolling onto his side strong arms pulling Lana in to rest her head upon his chest. Stars still clouding her sight she could only nuzzle her cheek against the smooth expanse of skin lips parted as she took slow shallow breaths. Mind beginning to drift into a peaceful sense of relaxation Lana spoke quietly, the answer easily able to swing either way.

"Will you stay Jax, please?"

Voice honest and sincere his hand on her back he able to feel her heart beat through his palm, steadily keeping perfecting time. "Yeah Darlin, I'll stay."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N (( Rated for Sexual Situations, working on another chapter for tonight))**

Lana woke slowly that morning her body struggling to leave its warm comfortable state of sleep, the feeling of Jax's fingers lazily tracing along the lines of her blue rose tattoo. His hand drifted lower along her hip bone, breath warm against her neck as he kissed down the delicate expanse of her shoulder and neck. Stretching her arms above her head Lana felt Jax trap her hands gently against the pillow and she gave a soft moan feeling him brazenly slip his ring and middle finger inside, the pad of his thumb making agonizingly slow circles. This was certainly the best morning wake up she'd ever received and Lana opened her green eyes to look up at Jax who was grinning like the cat who caught the canary.

"Morning beautiful."

Good morning indeed Lana thought, she almost wanted to pinch herself convinced she must be dreaming the kiss she received from him certainly told her otherwise. This was blessedly real.

"Good morning Mr. Teller…you're going to get me in trouble you know…I'm going to be late for work."

Jax continued his slow teasing thoroughly enjoying the way she closed her eyes, lips parting ever so slightly as her hips began to move against his hand.

"I think your boss'll let it slide just this one time…while you're at it you should ask for a raise." Jax said his voice purring against the shell of her ear causing Lana to shiver.

He released her hands allowing them to come down where she cupped the sides of his face, pulling him willingly down for a kiss. Lana's tongue grazing his as they began a familiar duel Jax deciding to show her just how eager he was to win. Sliding his hands underneath her, he pulled her flush against himself the instinctual friction that began to build pushing the whole state of affairs into overdrive. The small whimpers of pleasure Lana was making starting to push Jax over the edge neither of them giving it a second thought, her pleading voice all he needed to hear for the whole situation to spiral out of control.

"Jax please…Please." Such a sweet command how could he deny Lana?

One swift movement and he was inside her, the thrust of his hips drawing a moan from her throat as their mouths crashed against one another in a feverish manner. It was a pure and animalistic need that drove Jax. Something about Lana just struck a chord with him, it grabbed a hold of a part of him he hadn't known was even there. Everything was melting into a perfect sense of harmony when the familiar sound of the back door opening and slamming stopped both of them dead in their tracks.

Jax whispered quietly. "You expecting company?"

A silent shake of her head was his only reply as the sound of Tig's voice came calling out from the kitchen, causing Lana's blood to run cold. Frozen in place Jax looked down at her the panic on her face evident, taking a deep breath he pressed a hard kiss against her lips before slowly climbing off the bed. Hands searching for his clothing that was scattered about the room. Scrambling to the door Lana was barely able to the slam it shut before Tig's hand reached for the knob her voice sounding far too frantic for her liking.

"Jesus Christ Tig, don't come in! I'm getting dressed." Lana pushed herself up against the door.

Her surrogate Uncles voice sounded worried on the other side.

"Shit, I'm sorry baby girl…You know your back door won't shut all the way? Koz was going to come fix it but he and Chib's had a delivery to make, so I offered to check it out I texted you on the way over…Are you okay in there, you sound upset."

Lana's dream morning was quickly turning into her worst nightmare she watched as Jax dressed before he silently came to stand in front of her, mouthing the words.

'It'll be okay'

She did her best to hold it together.

"I'm fine Tiggy honest I'm just late getting over to watch Abel, I overslept and then you just scared the hell out of me barging in…I'll be right out okay? Just give me five minutes."

Jax reached out holding her face as she spoke and it took everything in her being not to falter in her speech, when Tig answered she let out a silent breath of relief.

"Okay okay don't get pissed I'm going to go out to the truck and get some tools. Fix this lock for you, take your time Jax can just sit tight with the kid until you make it over, it won't kill him."

They both listened intently as the sound of his boots began to retreat growing quieter and quieter as he moved away from the bedroom door and out through the front. Eyes locked with Jax's her heart was pounding away in her chest Lana was taken aback when Jax leaned in kissing her and she found herself leaning into it until she remembered just who was inside her house. Pushing at him Lana whispered urgently.

"Jackson! Stop, stop we can't…that was to close if he'd actually come in here and found you…"

Looking down at her Jax remained exactly where he was fingers running through her silky hair knowing any minute now Tig would be coming back inside the house, the thrill of getting caught only making this seem more exciting.

"Relax Darlin, Tiggy doesn't have a clue I'm here. My Dyna's in the driveway at my house as far as he concerned I'm at home…besides I'm not scared of him." Jax whispered, smiling.

Lana rolled her eyes at his shameless confession.

"You should at least have the common sense to be worried then…Tig catches you with your hand in the cookie jar it's going to be incredibly uncomfortably for one of us, actually probably both of us."

Silently chuckling Jax had to agree with her on that one.

"…We're just two consenting adults Lana, Tig ain't your father he can't tell you what to do…Don't worry about it. They find out, they find out. I'm not ashamed if they do."

Pressing one more kiss against her brow he stepped back knowing his window of opportunity to escape out the bathroom window was closing by the second. He spared Lana one last smile.

"I'll see you tonight." He said, daring not to whisper before disappearing into the bathroom the door closing behind him.

Wasting no time Lana hurried around her room pulling on her pair of shorts from the night before, grabbing a short sleeved neon green v-neck t-shirt and bra off the floor. Twisting her long hair up into a messy bun she finally opened the bedroom door peeking hesitantly down the hall and when she deemed it to be safe Lana took a hesitant step outside walking out through the living room just in time to meet Tig in the kitchen a screw driver and power drill in his hands. The Sergeant-At-Arms slowed his pace and finally came to a stop in front of her his expression stranger than usual, even for him. To her utter horror he reached out pressing the back of his hand against her forehead.

"You look really flush Lana…you sure your okay, not coming down with something are you?" He questioned concern in his voice.

'Oh no, I'm just dying of embarrassment that's all' she thought inwardly, carefully pushing away his hand.

"I'm fine, please don't mother hen me…I get enough of that from Koz, If you really need to know I drank a little bit too much beer last night, I stayed up really late watching movies its why I missed my alarm. I'll take some aspirin and a Gatorade over to watch Abel…If I get sick I'll call Gemma to come get him I promise." She said.

Inwardly praying that the normally extremely perceptive man didn't see through her little white lie. Looking from the young woman to the living room Tig could clearly see four empty beer bottles and a partially empty box of cold pizza on the coffee table, eventually deeming this evidence enough.

"Hey Doll, why don't you head on over to Jax's than before Gemma drops the kid off? I don't wanna give you a migraine with this power drill… I'll lock up on my way out…" Tig said sympathetically and Lana gave a silent prayer of thanks to whoever may be listening, leaning in she hugged him gently before easing back. Casually tugging at his Cut her smile sincerely worn out, but for none of the reasons Tig was thinking.

"Okay, sounds good…Thanks for fixing my door Tig, I'll see you later tell Koz I said hi."

Excusing herself Lana turned back to down the hallway walking slowly towards her bedroom, searching through her medicine cabinet for a bottle of generic aspirin to take with her. The sight of the open window caused her to smile despite the nerve racking scene that just played out. She knew damn well she was playing with fire starting whatever this was with Jax, and she wasn't so naïve as to think Kozik wouldn't eventually find out. If this grew into something more she had every intention of telling him, just not today.

Tig was busy dismantling the old busted lock on the back door in the kitchen when she emerged again so she only gave him a passing wave before slipping out the front. Gemma was just pulling into Jax's driveway she was made it onto the porch the timing couldn't have been more perfect. Walking back off the porch to help her unload Abel and his things from the car Lana smiled happily at Gemma eagerly taking the infant from her arms his face lighting up at the sight of the green eyed girl.

"Hi little man I missed you! Did you have a fun time with Grandma?" She asked.

Abel squirmed in her arms burying his face against her shoulder murmuring soft noises as he grabbed fists full's of her long hair, taking the diaper bag from Gemma she pulled it up on her shoulder noticing that the older woman was watching her carefully. Smiling knowingly she pointed to Lana's shoulder where the diaper bag strap was pulling her shirt aside, exposing a very incriminating hickey.

"You have a good night Sweetheart?"

Lana couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips adjusting the bag she fixed her shirt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…I had a boring, night staying in watching action movies drinking beer by myself."

Gemma smirked now. " That so…Well you tell Jackson to stay below the collar bone…Dinner at my house tomorrow night I expect to see all three of you there." She said waving her finger at the two of them before turning towards her car, kissing Abel's cheek Lana watching her pull out of the driveway.

"Grandma knows everything Abel… you remember that little man." Nothing ever went unnoticed by Gemma, ever.

Walking inside Lana found Jax on his cell phone hair damp from a shower, pacing the kitchen slowly as he made short clipped replies before hanging up the phone. Grabbing his Cut off the couch he pulled it on while leaning in to kiss both Abel and then Lana.

"Clay called, I gotta head out to Lodi…everything okay with my mom?" He inquired, rubbing Abel's blonde hair.

Lana smiled knowingly "Oh ya…everything's great. We're invited to dinner tomorrow night and she wants you to stay below the collar bone next time…Says it's less obvious."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N (( To get an idea of what I based Lana's appearance on think of Rosie Huntington Whiteley just with green eyes and no accent, you may have seen her in the newest transformers film. Rated for Swearing.))**

By the grace of God they'd managed to arrive at the Teller-Morrow household on time mere minutes to spare, to say they had gotten a little distracted was an understatement. Jax Teller was certainly a bad influence, one that Lana was happily allowing to corrupt her she knew Gemma would forgive them for their 'almost' tardiness. Parking the motorcycle next to the curb outside the house Jax gave Lana's hands a gentle squeeze, smiling at the young woman over his shoulder.

"You ready Darlin?"

She gladly returned his smile, the butterflies in her stomach reminding Lana just what exactly they were walking into.

"As ready as I'll ever be...It's been a long time since I've been to one of your mother's dinners, I'm assuming there just as lively and dramatic as ever."

Jax laughed now. "Shit, you have no idea. We better get in there before she comes and pulls us in by our ears wouldn't matter if we'd been late, as it is she'll yell at us for not being fifteen minutes early."

Stepping off the motorcycle Jax unbuckled his helmet setting it on the handle bar before he helped Lana off the back her stacked high heels making a bit of a feat. In his opinion she would have looked beautiful wearing a paper sack, the way she looked now in her tight lilac colored skinny jeans and black racer back tank top hair pulled into a sophisticated pony tail had made it damn near impossible to leave the house. Wrapping an arm around her waist Jax walked up with her to the front door with her, his arm slipping away as he heard the door opening Gemma's voice loudly proclaiming.

"About damn time you two…Could have showed up fifteen minutes early stuff just doesn't get done by itself."

Lana spared a glance at the man beside her and Jax only shook his head removing his sunglasses and tucking them into his Cut pocket.

"What'd I tell ya?" He muttered to Lana his hand touching the small of her back as they walked in, the gesture quickly being noticed by Gemma who took Lana by the hand.

"Baby girl's going to help me in the kitchen, Clay and the guys are in the back honey beers on the ice chest by the slider."

Flicking his head up in a nod Jax watched as Gemma led Lana into the lion's den, the VP continuing his way out to the backyard. The first person to notice his arrival being Opie who embraced him in hug clapping the other mans back hard whispering in Jax's ear as he lingered a second longer.

"Could you look any less guilty."

Jax pulled back licking his lips as he grinned shrugging his shoulders for effect, knowing exactly what Opie was referring to.

"Don't know what your talkin about Brother."

Opie laughed taking a swig of his beer. "Just try for me okay? Wipe that shit eating grin off your face until the dinners over at least. I'd like to finish my steak before everything goes to hell in a hand basket."

Laughing as he shrugged, something told Jax it was already a little too late for that.

Inside the kitchen Lana was helping by making up a green salad Gemma alternating between fussing over the last minute details and the finishing touches on Chocolate cake she'd made for dessert. Giving the entire scene a good once over she decided there was nothing else she could do but wait for the steaks to finish on the grill outside. Setting the cake aside Gemma rested her back against the counter watching Lana rinse off the romaine lettuce in the sink tearing off pieces as she went tossing them into a large green bowl.

"You two looked pretty serious when I saw you outside at the curb…don't worry Koz didn't see he was out back with Clay and the guys…You think this is going somewhere?" She asked arms crossing over her chest.

Lana bit the inside of her cheek, carefully choosing her words.

"I don't know Gemma…I think Jax and I are just having a good time right now we haven't talked about anything concrete I don't want to push him."

The Queen gave her a hard look that told Lana she saw right through her bullshit.

"Listen to me Lana, those little porn factory tarts that hang around the Club house are for a 'good time' give yourself a little more credit than that. I wouldn't let you near my grandson if I didn't think you were good enough for Jax but you need to understand that this shit isn't a fairy tale you know just how hard this life is, it doesn't come without a little bloodshed. More importantly sometimes these guys get a little lost you have to be the constant, stay strong. I know my son and he doesn't look at you like he does those little bitches…He's going to be at the head of that table someday soon Lana all you have to do is decide if you've got what it takes to stand beside him." Gemma said lips pursing together as she watched Lana carefully.

The young woman never even batted an eyelash, tearing lettuce off the stalks and tossing them in the bowl as she lifted her head looking Gemma straight in the eyes.

"Is that your way of giving us your blessing Gemma?"

The matriarch gave a smirk turning around to face the counter, picking up a large butcher knife and started chopping a large heirloom tomato.

"Smart girl."

Kozik looked up towards the sliding glass door just in time to spot Lana coming outside to the backyard she said a few hello's to some of the guys before making her way towards Kozik. She looked genuinely happier than he'd ever remembered seeing her, smiling at him sweetly Lana wrapped her arm around his neck hugging him gently.

"Hey Koz, dinners ready."

Hugging her back Koz held Lana by her shoulders head tilted to the side as he studied her closely, his eyes catching sight of Jax standing near the BBQ talking with Clay the two of them whispering to one another the VP's gaze shifting towards Lana before he turned back to Clay their body language turning tense.

"You ride with Teller." It was not a question, but not quite a demand.

Lana's smile never wavered, leaning up she kissed Koz's cheek.

"Dinner is ready, I'll see you at the table you can even cut my steak for me like you used to when I was 5 years old."

Kozik sighed exhaling through his nose, "Okay I'm sorry…I'll back off."

Shoulders relaxing a little bit more Lana let her right hand touch the patches on Koz's Cut. "Thank you."

After saying grace Lana noticed there was an obvious tension amongst the members at the table, but none as apparent as the one brewing between Jax and his step father. The incensed stare Jax sent the older man was enough to make the entire room uncomfortable; she wondered what had been said in the hour they had been here to already turn things on its head. Whatever the cause no one was bringing it up and she assumed this would be a matter for Church and only Church.

Tig who sat beside Lana reached out stabbing a bite of steak off of the young woman's plate he chewed the bite carefully ignoring her glare. Lana slapped his arm.

"Tigger! You have an entire steak on your plate eat yours before you poach mine."

The blue eyed man snickered taking another bite and feigned pain when she slapped his arm harder this time. Swallowing down the second stolen bite he began patting his Cut pockets pulling out a crumbled pack of cigarettes tossing them down beside her plate.

"Found those on your kitchen counter…Since when do you smoke." Tig said accusingly, voice low.

Lana pocketed the pack of smokes before anyone could notice them and she continued to eat her meal eyes boring holes her plate ignoring the man next to her. Tig took a long swig of his beer arm wrapping around her shoulder and pulled her in close his gaze straying near the head of the table where Lana was careful to avoid with her own.

"Don't worry Doll, I got a good idea of who you're playin house with…"

She was unable to stop herself now, green eyes searching for blue and Jax seemed to feel the heat of their one sided discussion. He watched as Tig hugged Lana to him with one arm his stare hard and unwavering directed towards Jax himself as he pressed a protective kiss against her temple. The Sergeant-At-Arms releasing her and casually returning to his meal striking up conversation with Chib's across the table from him, the rest of the room none the wiser of the silent exchange. Lana watched as Jax rose from the table slowly taking his beer with him outside, the only other person noticing his departure being his mother and she did nothing more than stab her fork into a piece of meat. The ping of the metal hitting the plate barely audible but it was loud and clear to Lana who remained seated for only a heart beat longer before she to rose up and exited through the back slider after him.

Lana found Jax sitting on edge of the diving board of the pool cigarette hanging off his lower lip as he flicked on his lighter the bluish orange flame casting a warm glow on his face, taking a long drag he ran a hand over his goatee expression less than pleased. Kneeling down on the concrete she rested her hands atop jean clad knee's fingertips drawing up and down his legs.

"Ignore him Jax, he's just trying to piss you off."

Sighing Jax took one of her hands in his pressing a kiss against her knuckles.

"Yeah well, it's working…Things are already tense with Trager, does he know for sure?"

"He found your cigarettes in the kitchen when he was fixing the door, so yeah he knows."

Stubbing out his cigarette Jax stood up pulling her with him. "Let's get outta here then before this dinner turns into the Last Supper."

She wasn't going to argue with that.

When they got home Jax led Lana inside his house the two of them remaining silent until they reached the bedroom where he opened his closet digging through the back of it until he unearthed an old tax return box hidden in the back, setting it down on the bed he pulled off the lid producing a binder filled with pages yellowed with age.

"Things are changing in the Club Lana…I know your aware of some of the things we do, if this is going to be anything other than a onetime trick I need to know I can trust you…Tig's going to go to Clay, he'll tell him I've been with you and Clay'll use it against me regarding club vote on some our businesses. We're voting on whether or not to move to more legitimate enterprises and it has to be as close to unanimous as possible for it to pass…" Jax said handing her the binder.

Taking it carefully Lana sat down on the bed flipping open the first page, she read aloud.

"The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Son's of Anarchy Lost Their Way…Jax why are you telling me all this, why does Clay care if we're together. I don't understand." She asked puzzled.

Jax had to ask himself that same question, why was he telling her all this? The first time he had seen Lana his only intentions had been to do what he always did, what he was comfortable with. But everything had changed when he'd seen the way she'd held Abel, how safe his son looked in her arms. The confusion he had felt lately about his place within the club had been plaguing him ever since he'd gotten Abel back from Belfast what his end game needed to be. All he had ever wanted since he was five years old was a Harley and a Cut, all his life he'd been expected to step up as Samcro's president when Clay stepped down. John Teller had never wanted the club to turn to gun's and now Clay's push to ignore their abilities to turn to more legal means of keep the club alive was only adding to his uneasy feelings. Change wasn't going to come easily and he refused to allow Clay to use Lana as a tool against him, he'd made up his mind while he couldn't tell her everything right away she couldn't be kept in the dark.

His conversation with his step father hadn't gone as planned the ageing president refusing to hear out his idea of keeping Luann's porn business running, making it abundantly clear of what he'd thought of it.

"_Samcro deals guns you had your little romp as porn king, you tied us to prostitution, got a members old lady killed that deals gone." _

_Jax had glared at Clay fists clenching well aware of the people around him._

"_You are really going to stand there and lay the guilt of a dead wife on me?" _

Clay was too comfortable as King, and Jax was becoming tired of being ruled by greedy men. Perhaps it was a terrible idea to include Lana but if anything in the past year had taught him anything it was once you found something good you had to hold onto it the little things were what kept you whole and she was quickly becoming something so much more, at a rate that both frightened and excited him.

"It's my real fathers manuscript…it describes what he intended for the club to be. I want to try and fulfill this, do what he couldn't my hope is I can push the club into a more positive direction get us the hell out of guns. But it won't happen overnight and change won't come without blood once Clay steps down there won't be anything in my way. Whatever happens…between us you cannot let him know you've seen this, don't even tell Gemma do you understand me Lana?"

Nodding wordlessly she closed the binder setting it aside on the bed and pulled Jax closer by his Cut kissing him softly the tension in his shoulders easily melting away, and Gemma's words echoed in her ears. "All you have to do is decide if you've got what it takes to stand beside him." A part of Lana already knew the answer right or wrong it didn't matter she just told herself it would be worth the fight.

**A/N ((My whole take of this has been that Jax would never try to leave the club it's just too much a part of him to ever really transpire but it doesn't change the fact he wants better things for it. He's telling Lana out of his own selfish need to keep her to himself and yet at the same time protect Koz as his Brother by trying to keep anyone from using her as a pawn so in his mind by allowing her full disclosure she's partly protected. More chapters coming.))**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ((Sorry for the long delay had to show some love to my other story The Tricksters Songbird- a Loki based fic, but I'm back! So no worries hope everyones having a great holiday! Rated for the usual))**

The sharp prick of the needle should have been a familiar feeling by now but Clay Morrow still found himself wincing as Gemma injected the painkiller into his aching hands, it was a constant reminder that his days as president were numbered, his hard earned power slipping away. Flexing his right hand as his wife moved onto the next one he paused to look at her and although Gemma's concentration was on the task at hand she always seemed to know when he was staring.

"Worried baby?" She questioned as she rubbed his hand sympathetically.

Clay sighed dejectedly. "Of all things to go first had to be my goddamn hands…"

"You've got a few more years Clay." Gemma said as she threw the used needle into the trash.

"Yeah, tell that to your son…keeps pushing to move away from the gun trade…wants to take it to the table I think his little flavor of the month is clouding his vision."

Gemma gave him a pointed look, hand on her hip.

"Lana doesn't know a damn thing about the guns…she'll keep him right where he belongs Clay, in Charming and in this Club. Not like that Tart and Junkie whore…She's been raised in this life just like Jackson and she knows her place." She said leaving no room for argument.

Clay rose from his chair grabbing his Cut off the back, putting it on over his flannel shirt as Gemma watched him carefully to ensure he understood she had this handled.

"Alright, just make sure he stays focused…bad enough I got Johns fucking ghost talking to him from the grave I need his head in the game or these deals with the Irish and Mexicans won't line up and we don't get paid."

Lana sat at the small table in Jax's kitchen she'd woken up early unable to sleep any longer his father's manuscript open in front of her. This was a daunting task, these best laid plans Jax was trying to put into motion and the danger of what these pages spoke of were very real. She knew now why it was paramount that Gemma be kept unaware of just how much full disclosure her son was providing her. As much as she had love for the Queen she also knew just what happened when you lost favor in her court, how quickly you were shunned. Shutting the binder Lana stood up from the chair and began rinsing her coffee cup in the sink looking up to stare out the kitchen window that faced the side of her house, at first glance there was nothing out of the ordinary until she made to look again and froze the coffee cup slipping from her fingers as it shattered in the sink.

Standing in her living room was a tall man wearing a wife beater tank top his back to the window as he raised a long wooden baseball bat bringing it down a piece of her furniture. Lana stood frozen watching for a few seconds as he tore through the small space and into the kitchen, the thin cabinet doors no match for the bat the wood splintering beneath its power like kindling. Jax rushed in having heard the coffee cup shatter from the bedroom his voice concerned.

"Everything okay….Jesus Christ." He said as he looked out his window at the destruction happening next door. It took a split second to hear what he had said before Lana realized he'd turned to run back towards the bedroom, stalking back through the house towards the front door his Beretta in hand locked and loaded.

"Jax wait no!" She shouted having to run to catch up to him.

"Call Hap and Koz…"

He was already off the front porch gun held against the outside of his thigh facing away from the street when he realized she was following him stopping Jax pointed his free hand towards the house.

"Go back inside Lana, don't argue with me do it now!" He ordered.

Lana stopped in her tracks, in the short time they'd been together she'd never been at the receiving end of this side of Jax and it was strangely exhilarating. She watched as he headed up to the house drawing the weapon up as he cleared the open doorway before she turned and ran back up onto the porch dialing Koz number on her phone as she went inside doing as Jax had commanded.

Inside Lana's house Jax stayed hidden in the entryway listening as the intruder was smashing his way down the hallway and towards her bedroom, by the look of the interior from where he stood whoever was stupid enough to break in wasn't here to steal any valuables. Jax recognized retaliation when he saw it, the flat screen television had been smashed in, broken glass from picture frames and various items strewn about the wood floor pausing he put the silencer on the gun as he started down the narrow hallway. When he neared the doorway he could hear the sound of something sloshing, followed by the pungent scent of gasoline the intruders curses audible as he came to stand in the doorway gun raising to aim at the man's back.

"Don't make a fucking move." Jax said warning clear in voice.

The stranger instantly turned at the sound of his voice panicking he dropped the gas can to try and reach for the gun shoved in the front of his waistband but Jax was faster firing two rounds into his leg, one bullet shattering his knee cap and the other through his upper thigh. The man crumbled to the floor in a screeching heap clutching his legs as he tried in vain to scoot away from Jax who stood over him pressing the end of the silencer into his shaved head forcing the man's head to tilt backwards.

The man sputtered and wheezed spittle flying from his mouth as he rambled on about something Jax couldn't understand he as clearly jacked up on something and by the looks of it, it was likely meth. Disgusted he pressed the full weight of his body down onto the mangled knee cap the junkies sentencing suddenly beginning to make sense as his pain threshold dropped below the level of his high.

"AH! Stop stop, call 911 I'm dying..." He said pathetically.

Jax leaned down harder reached down and grabbing his gun tossing it onto the bed and out of reach he ignored the man's pleas.

"Trust me asshole you're not dying, not yet. You want a hospital you tell me exactly what I want to know, what the hell are you doing here." He yelled knowing the creep understood his question by the way he flinched.

"Fuck you!" He spat and this only served to enrage Jax who raised his foot high and brought it down with such force it made a sickening crunching noise as it connected with the already ruined knee cap. The man could only open his mouth in a silent scream his eyes rolling back in his head unable to process the level of agony this brought. Jax stepped away for a second running a hand through his hair before he knelt down shoving the gun into his chest as he waited for him to become more coherent.

"Last time I'm going to ask…What are you doing here." He ground out.

The man's shoulders trembled his body fighting shock, "….Some guy…some guy in a suit gave me this address…said to tear the place up he'd give me a thousand dollars, five hundred to do it and the other half…when I was done with her."

Jax didn't have to work hard to imagine what that entailed.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your miserable life." He said before raising his hand back to strike him with the gun only for the sound of Lana's voice to stop him mid motion.

"Jax…" Lana stood in the doorway eyes wide as she took in the scene before her, as if the destruction of her living room and kitchen weren't enough. The man looked past Jax's shoulder catching a good look at the petit honey colored blonde, a renewed sense of empowerment in his voice as he sneered in her direction baring his teeth like a crazed animal.

"There's the one! Told me to treat that one real nice cut that little bitch up…You don't worry sweetheart Colton'll sends his love!"

Lana covered her mouth in horror at his words the color draining from her face a startled scream escaping her lips as Jax aimed the gun squarely in his chest pulling the trigger. No one said a word for a long time the only sound being the whirring of the ceiling fan as it made slow clicking rotations, eventually there was the sound of stomping boots and the shouting voices of Koz and Tig. Rushing into the hallway Kozik nearly barreled into Lana who lowered her hand as he began to speak.

"Lana, holy shit what happened?"

Turning Lana looked at her brother the tears stinging her eyes as she pressed her lips together before she slapped him hard across the face the noise echoing off the walls.

"You just had to go behind my back Koz! He knows where I am now! He'll send someone else…"

She screamed through clenched teeth, hands weakly slapping at his face and chest and Kozik did little to stop her assaults knowing full well to some extent he deserved them. Tig rounded the corner next the words dying on his lips as he saw the awkward brawl happening between his Brother and Lana. The Sergeant-At –Arms grabbed her around the waist and pulling her kicking and screaming from the room leaving Koz to stand helplessly against the doorframe, Jax coming to stand in front of him his eyes full of anger.

"I'm feeling a little lost Brother…You care to explain some things to me for instance why this lowlife addict is breakin into your sister's house and telling me a guy gave him cash to torture her and then burn her fucking house down!" He yelled.

Koz merely looked his VP in the eyes his grave expression clouding his features running his hand down his face.

"She wasn't supposed to know… Lana admitted to me and Hap that the prick she was dating in college… tried to rape her, we were just going to make sure he understood he wasn't going to get away with it obviously we've underestimated him."

Jax looked away and then back at Koz his voice dangerously low, "Obviously."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N (( Sorry for the long delay! Hope everyone enjoys it. Rated for swearing/ sexual situations))**

If looks could kill, Tig was fairly certain he and Hap would both be dead as door nails. The lethal glare Lana was sending the two men told them all anything and everything they needed to know from the young woman. It was a rare thing but when Lana Kozik was angry, everyone knew it. Sitting on the porch next to Tig she shivered in the morning air listening to the others sift through the remains of her rental property, attempting to clean it up as best they could. Part of Lana knew that no matter how much they cleaned, soaked it with bleach, hell they could rip the whole place down; and it wouldn't change a damn thing. How could she ever set foot in her room again without seeing that disgusting man sneering up at her? The sound of his voice congested with the blood dripping from his mouth still clear as day, ringing in her ears.

"_**Don't worry sweetheart…Colton sends his love!"**_

Just the memory alone made her skin crawl.

She dreaded to think what may have transpired if she'd actually gone home last night, hadn't let Jax convince her to stay. Even worse was the reality of the fact if Colton had actually done his homework, realized she spent much of her time in the house next door…their morning would have been beyond disastrous. Abel's room was directly down the hall from the front door; Lana's stomach twisted uncomfortably a sickening feeling tightening its grip.

Jax had come and gone from the house multiple times never uttering a word to her, his jaw clenched tight, eyes unwavering as he stared straight ahead. She could only guess what he was thinking, and nothing good came to mind. The adrenaline was wearing off and the anger thinning out as the morning drug on and Lana was left with only exhaustion and an underlying sense of fear. Closing her eyes, she buried her head in her hands exhaling loudly as she felt Tig lean over wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Lana, Baby...Let Hap or me take you to the Club house…let you get some rest."

Lifting her head, Lana took a moment to stare into Tig's blue eyes and she nodded slowly.

"I need to talk to Jax first…I'll meet you by your bike okay?" She answered jadedly as she stood up brushing off her clothing and Tig stood as well watching her retreat inside the house and out of sight.

She found him standing near the kitchen speaking with a patched member she didn't recognize, the two men halting their conversation as she approached. There was a terrifying second when Lana believed Jax would yet again ignore her, and she prepared herself for the immanent dismissal. Jax held her gaze for a heartbeat and it had taken everything in him to focus on the task at hand instead of what he really wanted to do all along. Knowing he could spare a moment to the young woman he stepped forward surprising Lana by pulling her into his arms hugging her tight. Burying his face into her hair he inhaled deeply his palm stroking the back of her head.

"I ain't angry with you Darlin…but I have to show I can handle this, prove to the club that I got this." He whispered against her ear, his words causing Lana to bite her lip to keep from reacting to loudly.

"Jax I'm so sorry…if he had come to your house instead I should have told you about Colton."

Pulling back Jax shook his head sharply. "But he didn't… people in town will know you have club connections but not that we're seeing each other. So they won't know about Abel…but you may have to stay at the Club house for awhile, have Neeta start watching him again just until we get a fix on where this asshole is."

Sighing Lana knew he was right, that was their only chance at keeping a few paces ahead of Colton's next move. Stepping away Lana ran a hand through her long hair sighing as she closed her eyes.

"This is just a never waking nightmare…I could just kick my brothers ass right now. I get that he was trying to help, to protect me… I do. But I mean look at my house Jackson…I worked so hard just to find a tiny piece of something for myself that Koz didn't have to pay for, and now look what's happened…what I've brought on the club. You guys don't need this right now." Lana said her eyes burning with tears.

Jax took a deep breath, reaching out to touch her face forcing Lana gently to look up at him as he moved in closer, his thumb stroking along her cheek.

"Hey listen, we've endured worse trust me this is going to roll right off our backs…You got a ride to the club house?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Tig's waiting out front…Gemma came and got Abel so he's over at the office already."

Smiling after a moment Jax leaned down kissing her deeply, his fingers burying in her hair thoroughly enjoying the way she almost instantly surrendered. Resting his forehead gently against hers he spoke softly almost whispering so the Prospects passing by couldn't hear.

"I know just how I can cheer you up…Ask my mom to watch Abel tonight and I'll take you somewhere special, just you and me."

Smiling Lana nodded again giving him a quick kiss before she pulled away knowing if she didn't hurry Tig would come back inside looking for her. With one final look towards Jax she headed out the front door, her heart feeling just a little bit lighter.

Once they returned back to the clubhouse Lana laid low choosing to remain inside the clubhouse, keeping her mind occupied with menial chores the Croweaters and Sweetbutts hadn't had time to handle or that Gemma didn't trust them to do such as cooking. She was still inwardly laughing at the way the Queen bee had reacted to her offer of fixing up a couple dozen batches of cookies for a bake sale coming up.

True to her nature the Matriarch hadn't minced words.

"You're a godsend baby girl, these skinny little bitches only seem to know how to work on their knees…they'd burn the whole place down if they tried to cook anything. I can always count of you to help out, you need any extra supplies you tell one of em' to get it or better yet find Juice and he'll get it."

So here she was up to her elbows in chocolate chip cookie dough when the kitchen door swung open, revealing Kozik in its doorway looking beyond miserable. She didn't need anyone to tell her that he felt like shit, it was written all over his face. He was brave enough to come looking for her, the least she could do was acknowledge him.

"Stop pouting you big loser and help me make some cookies…You want my forgiveness or not." She said sparing him a quick glance.

Walking up to the metal counter Koz washed his hands in silence, before coming to stand beside Lana at the assembly line of cookie trays she'd lined up. Koz started helping her roll pieces of dough into golf ball sized pieces, placing them on the greased trays.

Lana allowed the silence to continue for a few minutes before she stopped what she was doing, ignoring the cookie dough on her hands she reached over wrapping her arms around her brother hugging his torso tightly.

"You royally fucked up…but I still love you. I'm sorry I screamed at you Koz, you guys were just trying to help I understand that now." She said speaking slightly against the leather of his Cut as he turned to face her holding his hands up and out as to not drip dough on her, returning her hug with his forearms.

"I love you to, Lana…I'm sorry how it turned out. We'll figure out how to fix it." He said feeling grateful Lana was so forgiving. Knowing that without a doubt he could not fail his baby sister, not on this.

Hours later, Lana found herself on the back of Jax's Dyna the wind whipping through her long hair as they swapped the streets of Charming for the long stretches of empty back country roads. She watched the orange trees pass them by as Jax weaved carefully through the rows of blooming fruit trees, the scent of their flowers intoxicating in the hot sticky summer air as he navigated the way to their destination. The sun cast a burning orange glow across the skyline seemingly setting the clouds aflame as it disappeared behind the hills as they finally came to a stop just outside the orange groves, a small lake just fifty feet away complete with its own small dock.

Looking at Jax wearing her white rimmed sunglasses, she smiled as she followed him towards the dock. The blonde blue eyed VP grinning broadly at her in return as he walked backwards folding up his black hoodie, tucking his prepay and sunglasses into its pocket. Lana raised a brow wondering what he was up to as they stepped up onto the wooden dock, Jax speaking over his shoulder as he turned away from her.

"You better take off your sunglasses sweetheart, don't wanna lose em"

Lana stopped midstride suddenly becoming wise to his plans.

"Oh no, you're crazy if you think I'm getting in that water Jax." She said doing her best to sound serious.

Jax tossed down his hoodie on the dock turning around to face her before carefully laying his Cut alongside it, his white t-shirt soon to follow.

"Then I guess I'm certifiable, because I know for a fact your getting in that water." He said, crossing the short distance between them and grabbing her gently around the waist picking Lana up to hold her high against his chest. Hands pushing down on his shoulders Lana protested, the playful glint in his eyes telling her that he had every intention of throwing her in clothing and all. Jax paused just at the edge of the dock chuckling as he looked up at Lana who squealed when he pretended to slip on the edge, his heels leaning precariously over the edge.

Quieting his laughter Jax's expression became gentler, allowing Lana to relax somewhat, the only sound around them being the hum of cicada's off in the distance.

"Deep breath baby…" He said, before lowering her down capturing her lips in one hard searing kiss as he before stepping off the edge their world falling away in one single step.

After their impromptu swim Jax and Lana sat in the grass underneath a tall looming oak tree, a cool breeze picking up rustling the tree's branches ever so slightly. Sitting upright with her legs wrapped around his waist in nothing but her black lace lingerie and matching bra, the fading light behind her giving an elegantly angelic glow to her skin. Running her fingers through his damp hair long nails feeling tantalizingly good as they brushed along the nape of his neck. Lana kissed along his jaw her touch so feather light and sweet it sent goose bumps down his neck and shoulders, and he gripped her just a little bit closer. His voice sounded warm with the attention she was showing him.

"I'm going to be honest with you Darlin, we both know what happened at the house is only the tip of the iceberg. You know what it means to live in this life but you've never had to pull the trigger…I'm on okay mechanic with a GED, the only thing I do well is Outlaw I'm never going to be anything else. I need to know you can handle what may come along the way…that I can trust you when things get rough. I can see my father's vision for the club so clear when you're by my side."

Watching his face intently as he spoke Lana's hands came to hold his face, kissing the side of his mouth and it felt strangely intimate still. Her hands moving downward to his jeans blindly working the belt buckle as she answered him softly.

"I'm here for you Jax, I'm not going anywhere…"

There was something sinfully passionate by the way Jax was able to affect her, nothing else ever seemed to matter when he was with her. The tender feeling of his teeth grazing along her neck caused Lana to lose her breath, his hands gripping her hips as he pinned her down beneath him in the grass the darkness hiding them amongst the trees. Running her hands through his damp hair she tugged just hard enough to make him moan low against her ear, his thrusts picking up in speed hips rolling steady.

"Oh god, Jax…" She pleaded, and he rolled his hips deeper causing her to gasp, crying out softly.

The sound of her cries sending him over the edge. Back arching slightly he rested his head against her shoulder, his breath warm and fast against her skin as he came. The sound of her beautiful voice all he needed to hear. Every King needed his Queen and as far as Jax Teller was concerned he'd found his.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N (( Sorry for the long delay, here's another chapter! Enjoy. Rated for Swearing and mild violence.))**

"Don't want to let you down

But I am hell bound

Oh this is all for you, don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed we are still made of greed."

- Imaginary Dragons, Demons.

Lana's heart beat double time as she released a slow carefully measured breath. Eyeing the target she leveled the sight on the gun, remembering her brother's instructions. Squeeze, don't pull the trigger. Concentrate, to harness all of her frustration and anger onto that paper cut out. That was easy she'd thought. 'I have plenty of that'. One long unending month had crawled by at a snail's pace and Colton had yet to show his smug over privileged face inside the city limits of Charming. To keep up appearances Lana had begrudgingly agreed that their best course of action would be for her to remain in her home. Neeta would resume her role as Abel's nanny for the time being, and for the sake of the ruse Jax would do his best to remain the 'concerned neighbor'. Though he couldn't openly protect her himself Jax wasn't stupid or naïve enough to not post a patched member inside house at all times. If it wasn't her brother, Hap or Tig could be found camped out on her sofa or playing cards at the kitchen. Gun's visible on the table from the front porch window. A certain level of precaution on their part was to be expected. Lana had no doubts that Colton had eyes watching her home, her every move.

Without blinking she squeezed the trigger and before she knew it the gun was clicking empty and Lana realized the magazine was empty. She'd emptied the entire thing into the blacked out target at the end of the range. A loud cracking noise echoed in the ranges warehouse building as the paper target was mechanically pulled back up towards her booth. Setting her weapon down Lana removed her ear protection. Despite her current mindset she was unable to hide her smile at the sharp whistle that belonged to Tig Trager. Plucking the paper target from its clip he gave its center a hard flick with his index finger.

Every single bullet had landed in the chest cavity of the bull's-eye, and Tig's pride was obvious by the ear to ear grin spreading across his features.

"Holy shit, Remind me not to piss you off…Your getting good baby girl, real good."

Taking the large sheet of paper from him gently, her loud sigh hard to miss and Tig understood its origins almost instantly.

"We'll find the little fucker Lana…he can't stay holed up forever."

She was beginning to wonder about that.

"I know Tig, I'm sorry I'm just frustrated…tired of walking on egg shells around town, hell I can't even take my trash out at night without wondering if he's parked down the street watching me..." She said giving a slight shudder.

"Juice should be done installing the security camera's on the house, said he'd try and keep a live feed to the Club house that way you can keep an eye on things while you're there during the day time. We'll see what the idiot says when we get back." He replied trying to ease the young woman's nerves.

This waiting game was beginning to wear thin on everyone but none more than Jax himself. The VP had been more than a little agitated as of late. Making it clear to his Brothers that they would sooner or later have no choice but to flush Colton out into the open themselves, and that meant one thing. They needed bait. Lana had suggested this once already but Jax had wasted no time in shutting her down. Making it abundantly clear he refused to willingly place her in harm's way. But despite his best efforts it was becoming clear that they would have no choice whether Jax approved of the idea or not.

Pulling into the garage lot Tig swore under his breath and hit the lock button on his side of the tow truck, catching Lana's attention immediately. Looking upward she could clearly see Jax and Wendy arguing next to a beat up black Cutlass Supreme, the unsettled woman animatedly throwing her arms up in the air voice loud enough to pierce through the glass of the pickup. Tig eyed Lana warily.

"Ex-wife…You okay with this?" He questioned warily wondering just how much she knew.

Although her posture became rigid, her voice remained surprisingly cool and collected.

"Jax and I talked about it, we have an understanding…"

Tig knew damn well that any 'understanding' went straight out the window when you really got down to the nitty gritty of the situation and against his better judgment he unlocked her passenger side door.

"Straight inside the clubhouse Lana, I mean it."

Turning slightly in her seat Lana smiled sweetly to her Uncle, gripping the door handle tight.

"Sure, straight inside. You got it."

No one had to tell him what that tone meant and Tig tried and failed to lock the door again. Lana slipping out of the passenger side door in one quick hop and slammed it behind herself. Leaving Tig to stare helplessly before scrambling out of his own door as the young woman made her way up to the arguing pair. Wendy had yet to notice their rapidly approaching guest and she continued to point an angry finger in Jax's chest, her voice rising in volume enough to draw the attention of the mechanics in the garage nearby.

"I'm his mother Jax, I got clean…I did my 30days like you asked now I want to see him!"

Shaking his head Jax forcibly grabbed Wendy's hand in his squeezing it tight enough to hopefully make his message crystal clear to his ex-wife. Twisting her arm around to expose her inner forearm he gave the limb a sharp tug.

"Clean huh? Then what the hell is that Wendy. You are out of your goddamn mind if you think I would let you anywhere near MY son…You gave up your rights when he was born."

Not realizing when she should quit, Wendy foolishly continued on jerking her arm free of his grasp. Her temper and drug addled mind fueled by his openly unsympathetic rejection.

"Like you're a fucking Saint Jackson, this Club, this town you love so much is poison. It destroys everything it touches. Abel deserves better…I swear I'll take you to court, when a judge hears what I have to say you won't be so…who the fuck are you?" Wendy said, her fuming tirade interrupted by Lana's arrival. She noticed instantly the way Jax's pinned shoulders relaxed, the tension in his face lessening. The honey colored blonde wearing a pair of pale blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with stacked blue heels wrapped a slender arm around his waist before she kissed him gently. She watched as Jax actually ignored her standing two feet away from them and proceeded to return Lana's affection quite eagerly. Bristling with rage she reached out giving Lana's shoulder a hard shove.

"Hey I'm talking to you, you little bitch."

Breaking the kiss Lana contained her shock at the aggressive approach by the other woman.

"You must be Wendy, I'd say I've heard so much about you but well you know…I haven't."

Wendy narrowed her eyes looking Lana up and down.

"I'm his ex-wife you dumb bitch. I don't see any ink on you honey so why don't you show me some respect or doesn't Gemma keep you little skanks in line anymore."

Two steps was all the separated the women and Lana took full advantage; rearing her fist back she delivered a solid punch to her throat. Wendy doubled over onto her knees landing hard at their feet wheezing and gagging as she struggled to breath, her hands held tightly to her neck. Kneeling down Lana rested one arm across her thigh eye level with the gasping woman.

"You go right on ahead _honey _and you threaten us with a custody battle… You really must be high off your ass if you think for one second a judge would ever listen to a crazy junkie like you. You've hurt that little boy enough for one lifetime. You stay away from Jax and you stay the hell away from Abel…" Lana said lowering her voice as she spoke making sure Wendy was paying close attention.

"You may be the first one to wear his ink Wendy…But I have every intention of being the last, and you can be damn sure Abel will _never call you Mommy_."

Rising off her knee Lana turned looking to Jax who stood perfectly still and for a moment she wondered if he would get upset, if she'd stepped out of bounds with her bold claims. Jax only reached out to take her hand gently in his pulling her against his side. Looking across the way he flicked his chin in Tig's direction. Trager who had watched the whole exchange with distinct interest pushed off the grill of the pickup truck uncrossing his arms as he did so and came to stand beside the three, attention directed towards his VP. Jax pointed downward at Wendy who took shaking breaths through her nostrils as she began to fully understand that she'd never had any hope of winning this argument.

"Get her the hell off this lot." He said voice clipped short.

Tig nodded once leaning down to help Wendy off the ground. The woman surprisingly enough chose not to fight him; she merely kept her gaze locked on the pair watching them until the truck blocked their view. Waiting until the truck pulled back off the lot, Lana and Jax turned and walked silently into the club house neither speaking until the door closed behind them inside his dorm room. Sitting on the edge of his bed Jax ran a hand through his blonde hair blue eyes coming to study the woman across from him. Lana leaned up against the desk hands held behind her back resting against its table top a tired smile playing at the corners of her lips. Moving towards him she came to rest on her knees in front of him palms smoothing along his jean clad thighs and she trailed her fingernails softly along the fabric. Back and forth, back and forth until Jax exhaled softly the sensation forcing him to relax a little bit by bit.

"Relax baby, it's only Monday." She said softly a tired smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Running a hand down his face and goatee Jax groaned.

"That's what scares the hell outta me..." He replied half joking.

Taking his hands he eased Lana up to standing and pulled her in close by the hips as he laid back on the comforter, not satisfied until she was straddling his waist. Reaching behind herself Lana pulled off her right heel and then the left, both shoes landing with a soft thud on the carpet. Her smile grew as she watched him toy with the button on her jeans his thumbs rubbing slow circles against her stomach beneath the thin fabric of her shirt.

"If I was out of line outside Jax I'm sorry, I just love Abel so much and I couldn't stand to hear her talking about you and club like that."

He smiled now shaking his head.

"Darlin, you couldn't have been more right. It doesn't matter how many times she says it she'll never be his mother. He already has one, a great one who his daddy misses every night" He said pulling Lana downward to capture her lips in a slow lingering kiss.

Lana happily returned the gesture, breaking the kiss she sat back up.

"I hate this Jax, that we have to hide…I want to come home and be with you and Abel. If you would just let me bring Colt out into the open…" She confessed.

Jax sighed knowing she was frustrated, they all were. But he refused to make such a reckless move for the sake of a quick fix; he preferred a more permanent one and that required a bit more patience.

"We've been over this Lana the answer is no, if he's as smart as you say he'll see us coming from a mile away. There's no way in hell he'll let himself be boxed in, he's a coward and he's bidding his time. Eventually he'll get sloppy, impatient. I want you home with me more than anything but not at the risk of getting you hurt or worse…With the deals running with Alverez and Lin we're a little backed up but Juice should have finished the security system. It'll give us an idea of who's on the street outside and see if he's really still here in Charming." He explained and he could see Lana knew he was right.

Nodding softly Lana tried once again to lighten the mood, pulling her long hair into a loose pony tail she leaned down resting her hands on either side of Jax's head.

"Brains before bullets right?"

He smiled broadly now, rewarding her with a quick but satisfying kiss.

"That's my girl."

Just to be safe Juice went over the software program for the surveillance cameras with Lana and Jax one more time. It was a simple set up, short of someone physically destroying or the random event of a power outage nothing should interfere with the live feed. Lana found it oddly funny to be watching her front porch and the view of her street from Juices laptop that he was loaning them. Her life had turned into a prime time drama, and she was more than ready to have it return to its normal sense of chaos.

Pointing to the screen Lana asked.

"How many cameras are there?"

Clicking to another screen Juice answered her question with ease.

"Six in total, one showing the front door, view of the street, back door, and the rest are placed in areas like the kitchen and living room pointing down the hall. Oh and don't worry there aren't any in your bedroom Koz already threatened to cut off my balls if I did." He said reassuringly giving the young woman a sheepish grin.

Smiling Lana spared a glance at Jax who only shook his head, content with this development she gave Juice a friendly hug.

"Thanks Juice, this makes me feel a lot better I'll take good care of your laptop I promise."

Shutting the lid and slipping the laptop into its case he handed to Lana who headed down the hallway towards the dorms to grab her purse, fully ready to finish running errands with whoever was her babysitter for the evening. Jax patted Juice on the back and held his shoulder firmly as he spoke.

"You find what I asked for Juice…"

His expression becoming serious as he nodded, unfolding a piece of paper from his Cut he handed it Jax.

"Finally hacked into his network, credit cards the works it looks like daddy aint funding his little rampage anymore that's why things died down so quick. He's running low on cash had to switch to a card. He may have been smart enough to use burner phones but he couldn't lie on his bank statement, not if he wanted a bigger line of credit. That's how I finally caught him he's to fucking spoiled to go completely off the grid. He's staying at the Winsor hotel in Lodi, smug bastards paying four hundred a night for a presidential suite.

Jax looked over the paper Juice had printed up the wheels turning in his mind as he folded it up neatly and tucked it away in his own pocket.

"Good work, we have the gun deal with Alvarez tomorrow we'll put in an inquiry see he can't put some eyes on him but no direct contact he even hears a motorcycle, even thinks he sees a leather Cut he'll bail."

Tossing in a bag of spinach into the shopping cart Lana grabbed a package of hothouse tomatoes next the sound of Hap's voice drawing her attention upward.

"You eat like a goddamn rabbit; I am not eating this shit." He grumbled, eyeing the contents of their shopping cart with disdain. A woman in her forties standing near the potatoes leveled the pair with heavily disapproving stare; hand on her hip potato in the other. Happy easily ignored her earning a loud huff of annoyance from the woman as they continued along.

Lana rolled her eyes continuing along the produce line until they reached the meat department and she picked up a few large steaks presenting them sarcastically to the Tacoma Killer.

"Jesus Hap, I didn't know you had such a refined palate. I'm sorry but if I have to eat one more bag of greasy fast food I'll go crazy, so don't gripe I'll make you and Tig steaks and you can leave the salad to me."

Happy narrowed his eyes at Lana who tossed the thick steaks into the basket and continued on towards the cereal aisle.

"Whatever, lets hurry the hell up this domestic shit makes my skin crawl."

This earned a short breath of laughter from the young woman and Lana turned to address him.

"I'll spare you the indignity then and let you meet me up front at checkout I just have to grab some coffee and I'll be right up."

Happy apparently didn't need to be told twice and gave the cart a hard turn disappearing down the aisle and out of sight. Walking down the next aisle Lana eyed the shelves for her favorite brand of coffee and found it at the very top shelf, sighing she stood closer to the shelves her finger nails just barely grazing the bag. Out of the blue a hand reached over hers grabbing the bag just out of reach and Lana stepped back slightly turning as she spoke expecting a considerate shopper to be behind her.

"Thanks I never reach these damn…" The words died on her tongue.

Standing within touching distance was Colton. Wearing a pair of designer denim jeans, a button up black shirt and Italian black leather loafers he looked just as handsome and pretentious as she remembered. The bag of coffee he held out to her so kindly might as well have been a snake with the way she moved away, hip knocking over a stand of boxed sugar packets. Colton thoroughly finding her reaction to be humorous gave a chuckle tossing the package from hand to hand as he made no attempt to hide his open appraisal of her body.

"Wow Lana sweetheart, I gotta say you look fantastic. Certainly not the shy teenager I left behind in Washington…" He said approvingly and the tone of his voice sickened her.

Quickly glancing in either direction she found they were the only people in the aisle, and she silently prayed for someone, anyone to notice them. The feeling of Colton's hand on her waist brought her focus front and center. Panicking she attempted to slap his hand away sharply only to have him change tactic and grab her painfully by the wrist, squeezing until she could feel her pulse tapping inside her fingertips.

"Ah ah; not so fast, what's wrong sweetheart? Aren't you happy to see me…I admit I thought if I ever had the chance to see you again it would be under better circumstances but beggars can't be choosers."

Wincing Lana tried to jerk her hand away only to gasp at the painful sensation of Colton giving her wrist a sharp fast jerk downward, the only thing more painful being the feeling of her warm breath against her ear.

"I'm sorry, don't you like that? It's just by the look of your aggressive and heavily inked companion I could only assume that you enjoyed it a little rough. How disappointed I am that you rejected my affections so strongly in college when clearly you were just playing hard to get…Come on baby admit it you liked it." He purred against her ear.

Shivering in horror and disgust Lana turned to meet Colton's gaze and promptly spit in his face. Colton reacted almost instantaneously and delivered a vicious sucker punch to her lower stomach. Using the stands on either side of them for cover he pulled her in close and to any passerby it would seem as if the couple was merely embracing. Mouth gaping in silent pain Lana had no choice but to hold onto his shoulder with her free hand her lungs burning for air. Had she been able to Lana would have screamed as he held her chin with bruising pressure his lips forcing themselves against hers. Laughing as he pulled back Colton licked his lips.

"It was good to see you again Lana, maybe we can do dinner, have a few drinks like old times. I don't mind slumming it up while I'm here in your quaint little town. You have a nice day now sweetheart, I'll be in touch." He said smoothing the invisible wrinkles on his shirt.

With a parting smile he was turning and walking down the aisle. Slipping downward Lana stood slumped against the shelving her hands grasping onto its edges as it scrapped the small of her back. She wiped at her mouth with her open palm until the skin of her lips burned as she watched him turn the corner. Resolve taking hold in her bones she rose up and stumbled down the aisle her stride awkward and slow in her stacked high heels as she began to run. Happy who stood in line turned just in time to see her tearing through the fourth checkout stand down and out the automatic doors towards the parking lot. Abandoning their cart he followed suit and found her standing in the middle of the parking lot her tear streaked face appearing alarming to the Son. He watched her scan the area her shoulders trembling and fists clenched tight. It was as if Colton had simply vanished, the man was nowhere to be seen and she had no doubts that he was watching them now. Finally she turned to look at Happy who looked down to her silently his dark eyes searching.

"He's here."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N (( Special Thanks to LonePalm and GeorgieGirl75 and Venetiangrl92 for the fabulous reviews! Hope everyone's having a great week! Here's another chapter enjoy! Rated for violence/swearing))**

Twisting his father's rings on his knuckles he turned them round and round. The bold letters seeming to gleam in the bright splintering beams of light filtering in from the window, the blinds drawn just so. Running a hand along his lower jaw he did his best to control the bristling rage simmering just below the surface. He didn't blame Happy, if anything he blamed himself. No one expected Lana to be attacked in the middle of a crowded grocery store in broad daylight, and that right there was what had him in such a state of unrest. This guy just had no boundaries, no rules. He hid behind his status and money; it gave him a false sense of security and power that was dangerous. If dealing with Zobelle had taught Jax anything it was that this caliber of human being simply played by a different set of rules. Their power, their supposed superiority over those around them left them blind and that was what Jax was counting on now. Colton had assumed he'd won some sort of small victory over them but all he'd done was sign his death warrant. In the beginning he'd been willingly to simply cripple the man's ego but that had been before. Now there was only one choice left for Colton and its roads led to a long painful demise.

A small shift in the bed and Jax twisted his upper body gently to the side to peer down at Lana's slumbering form, the lines of her face peaceful. The anxiety of her ordeal gone if only for a moment and he leaned down kissing her temple, the young woman remaining asleep only a soft murmur leaving her lips. A quiet knock on the outside of the doorway drawing his attention away and he came to stare at Tig who stood with both hands leaning against the outside of the doorway. The older man raised his brows once telling him that things were in order and they could leave any time he was ready. Replying with a silent nod Jax stood in front of the full length mirror, adjusting the collar of his white dress shirt. The expensive tailored suit looking foreign and strange to the Son who smoothed his hands down the lapels before slipping off his rings and tucking them safely inside the pants pocket. Grabbing his gun from the desk he spared one last glance in Lana's direction. The sooner he settled this the better, he'd be damned if Colton ever came near her again.

At first he had been curious if he would be able to contain his anger in the presence of someone such as this, but in truth it had actually been quite easy. There was no jealousy, no anxiety, just the full blown contempt he felt for someone of Colton's caliber. He was doing the world a favor. The spacious hotel suite was a little rich for Jax's taste but Colton seemed quite comfortable lounging back in his chair across from him, glass of brandy in his right hand wry smile on his lips.

"You'll have to excuse me. I'm a very busy man I forget sometimes appointments I make, no matter how unconventional they may be you know? Fantastic suit by the way is it Christian Dior?" He asked, pausing to sip his brandy.

Jax shifted in his seat, making himself more comfortable and he gave a casual shrug keeping his expression neutral and almost bored.

"With all due respect I'm on a time schedule, you contacted me to handle someone for you I have other clients so I'd like to get things underway if you don't mind."

Colton perked up at this leaning forward quickly and downing the remainder of his drink holding up his free hand as he did so before jumping up from his seat and walking briskly across the room.

"Sure sure, shit where are my manners. Of course, I hear that uh…particular business is booming as they say. Me? I never had the stomach for it. Why dirty my hands when someone else can take out the trash for me right?"

Picking up a large leather duffle bag on the tufted window seat he riffled through it before retrieving a large folded manila envelope. Walking back towards the chairs he handed it to Jax.

"Here's ten grand for the whole thing, personally I thought that was a little pricey but after the last foul up I literally can't afford to fuck this up again…I mean really, I guess you get what you pay for when you try to save a little cash."

Colton moved across the room again unable to sit still for very long, taking his glass with him began to pour himself another drink his back to Jax, talking as he poured.

"How long will it take? I have a flight to New York tomorrow evening so I'd like things to get wrapped up in a reasonable amount of time. She's got those criminal babysitters with her 24/7 but I walked right up to her in the dismal excuse of a super market they have and no one even blinked so I don't foresee a huge problem…" A knock at the door interrupted Colton and he looked up from his drink towards the source of the noise.

"Hey do you mind grabbing that, it should just be room service. I need to make a quick call and then we can wrap this up."

Jax stood slowly from his chair; he wanted to laugh at how pathetic Colton was. Inwardly he was disgusted at how casually he talked about killing Lana, he truly saw her as nothing more than a menial task no different than crossing something off his shopping list. He treated the entire experience as if it were old hat and it drew Jax to wonder just exactly how many times Colton had done this before. Walking to the door he glanced over his shoulder as he opened it, seeing that the other man was still in the back of the suite near the bathroom. Tig and Happy stood on the opposite side of the door and he stepped aside allowing to the two men entry, he handed Tig the envelope as he removed his suit jacket. Happy plucked the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and placed it on the outside knob before closing it with a soft click. His own duffle bag in hand Happy motioned towards the main part of the room and the three of them came to stand in the sitting area just as Colton returned from the bathroom cell phone in hand and he stopped short confusion marring his features before it was quickly replaced by recognition.

He seemed to recognize Happy almost immediately and wasted no time in bolting for the bathroom he was fast, but Tig was faster. Just as Colton was about to rush into the bathroom and slam the door he froze in place feeling the cold metal of Tig's Beretta against his head, the silencer digging in sharply. Cell phone still clutched in his hand he brought them up slowly, his voice dripping with quiet rage.

"Do you have any idea who my family is? They know where I am and if I'm not on that 8pm flight to NY tomorrow they will come looking for me and you all three will go away for murder."

Tig instructed him to step backwards slowly then forced him down onto his knees. Pressing his boot against his back he kicked Colton down onto his stomach before using most of his weight to hold him down. Steel toed boot placed firmly between the shoulder blades. Jax knelt down beside him and Colton watched as he rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, knife visible in its sheath hanging off his trousers.

"I know exactly who your family is…and you're going to be very disappointed. You see Colton we got tired of waiting for you to make a move, and then when you threatened Lana in the store well…that just pissed me off, so I made a call. According to Daddy-dearest you have an unhealthy hobby. He aint going to finance or sweep it under the rug anymore…Lawyers fees are too high and your family name just don't mean jack shit anymore to the judges. You're like a goddamn cancer Colt and their cutting you out, that ten grand your family loaned you at the last minute…well that wasn't for what you were hoping for." Jax said lowly his eyes moving upward, the sound of Happy opening the bag and taking items out drawing his attention upward.

Colton struggled to follow his line of sight but the boot between his shoulders prevented the movement, the sound of metal clanking behind him causing a great amount of anxiety and fear to crawl up into his chest.

"Hey this is insane! Her brother's degenerate friends came after me in Washington all because she went crying to him, she's a fucking liar. That little bitch lied four years ago and she's lying now." Colton's voice clipped short as he nearly swallowed his tongue, the feeling of Jax's boot connecting with his rib cage causing him to see stars.

Grabbing a fistful of the man's hair Jax jerked his head upwards, keeping it pulled in a sharp uncomfortable angle, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out across Colton's forehead.

"So the nine, blonde, green eyed woman you raped and then blackmailed into keeping silent over the course of the last four years…You mean to tell me their ALL lairs?"

Colton expression grew very still now, his trembling shoulders the only movement visible as he realized the position he was in. Panic and anger rising he struggled to pry Jax's hand from his hair.

"I want to speak to my father, this is ludicrous. Can't we can work something out…I can get you more money. I'll leave….I'll never speak to Lana again I swear it!" He rambled on and Jax gave his head a rough shake.

"Sorry asshole…It isn't about money, it's about the principle fact that you're a dirtbag and I protect what's mine." Jax replied releasing his grip and stepping back.

Meeting Happy's gaze Jax gave a small nod. "Carve him up Hap."

Happy grinned at his VP's command. "Oh yes I will!"

Jax knew he could have walked out and neither man would have blamed him, but he remained rooted in place back resting against the vanity. Gun held firmly in his grip as the screaming began. He thought back to the evening before, remembering vividly the feeling of Lana in his arms the sweet taste of her kiss, her soft voice against his ear.

"I love you Jackson…Whatever you need to do I'm with you. We're in this together."

The screaming grew.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N ((I know its been forever, here's a short update!))**

Walking inside his house Jax listened closely for any signs of life, and he could faintly make out the faint echos of Lana's voice carrying through the hall. Shutting the door he made it loud enough to alert her of his arrival. Suit jacket slung over one shoulder, gun visible in the waistband of his slacks. When Lana rounded the corner he took a moment to appreciate the view, wearing only a pair of tiny black lace boy shorts and a thin white tank top. 'SAMCRO' printed in black across the chest. Dark golden-colored hair left down in loose wavy curls; he couldn't imagine coming home to anything better.

"Honey, I'm home" Smiling wide Jax tossed the suit jacket on the couch.

Chuckling softly at his greeting, Lana approached Jax and took his black tie in her hands pulling him down for a kiss. Lingering she gently nipped his lower lip.

"Everything go okay…?" She questioned softly.

Jax licked his lips, returning the kiss.

"We're in the clear, I told you Id handle it and I did. You don't have to worry about him ever again."

She had no disillusions about what Jax had to do to get things handled, and Lana accepted that it was the reality of the life. She didn't need to know what it entailed. Someone else may have felt bothered by such an easy acceptance of violence, even stricken with guilt but it was hard to feel any remorse when you knew exactly what type of person Colton had been. Pushing that all aside, she took her right hand and trailed her fingertips down to the Beretta, gripping it gently she removed it setting the weapon down carefully on the half wall beside them. Without taking her eyes away from his Lana tugged the white dress shirt free smoothing her palms up. The touch of hard muscle sending a jolt of excitement through her, but none more so than the feather light touch of Jax's hand as it slid beneath the thin fabric of her shorts. Uttering a soft gasp Lana closed her eyes, as he easily fit two fingers inside his other hand coming to cradle the back of her head as he captured her mouth in a slow searing kiss.

Lana instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, hands gripping his hair with tender force causing Jax to moan against her open mouth. The heel of his palm pressed firmly against her he picked up cadence and eased her back against the wall. As if to read his mind Lana released her grip on his hair and with a soft exhale began to work at his belt. Just as she began to pull the leather through the loops of his trousers, there came a hard bang at the door the sound of Chib's voice just beyond it.

"Oy! Jackie boy…Yah home?"

Leaning her head back against the wall with a gentle thud Lana groaned softly. Oh well, there was always later. Sighing Jax rested his forehead against her shoulder as he spoke loudly towards the door.

"Yeah! Hold up."

Smiling apologetically Jax stepped back mouthing silently.

"Sorry babe."

As he pulled his belt the rest of the way out, edging towards the door as he did so. Lana smiled in return rolling her eyes playfully as if to say, sure you are. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek she turned and moved swiftly down the hall, knowing that if they were going to have company she should probably put on some clothes on. Opening the door Jax motioned towards the hall as Chib's stepped inside.

"Sorry man, I didn't have my cell turned up I just got home. What's going on?"

The Scotsman seemed to sense that he'd interrupted something.

"Clays called church, said Romeo called they want ta hold a meeting this afternoon soon as possible. Disagreements with Laroy's group about splittin' the shipments…Seems black doesn't want to play with brown."

Glancing towards the hall once more, Jax shook his head.

"Jesus, alright give me ten minutes I just need to change."

His Brother gave a nod keeping to the entry way as he waited. Jax changed into a pair of jeans and his white t-shirt before slipping his cut on over it. Lana leaning against their bedroom doorway gave an easy going smile.

"No rest for the wicked?" She said teasingly smoothing her hands down the front of his Cut.

Unable to hide his grin Jax kissed her, doing his best to linger.

"You know It…Listen don't wait up, something's gone south with club business could take us all day…Do me a favor pack up the rest of all that old stuff in the closet and drop it off at the storage unit? I think the keys in my nightstand drawer okay."

Nodding Lana gave him a kiss goodbye before running her fingers through her hair, watching his retreating form down the hall. It seemed today was business as usual. An hour later found Lana placing the last of the few random folders and old nick knacks into a storage box. Balancing an arm full of old papers and an old backpack she turned hearing her cell phone ring on the comforter. Cursing Lana turned sharply trying not to trip on the storage bin only to have half the papers spill onto the floor along with something coming loose from the pack. Ignoring the ringing phone she looked down to gather the fallen items and that's when she found them. Letters, hand written and tinged with time held neatly together with forest green silk ribbon. The name "John Teller" scrawled neatly in cursive across the front catching her attention first. But it was the place that grabbed her curiosity and ultimately held it like a vice. Ireland. Walking over to the bed Lana unwrapped the delicate ribbon, her mind remembering the terrible ordeal Jax had been through to retrieve his son. The sender's name "Maureen" sounding instantly familiar. He'd mentioned her briefly, she'd shared a rather intimate and lengthy relationship with John in his time overseas and she assumed they were nothing more than old love letters. She would send them home with Jax was beyond her. When he'd had her read John's manuscript she wondered why he'd never mentioned them. Opening the first letter she began to read. One letter became two, became three, four. By the fifth she sat with her hand over her mouth, eyes scanning the words again and again.

John had admitted to Maureen more than his regret of the death of his youngest son. He was plain and honest; there was no doubt in his mind that his own wife and best friend were plotting his demise. John had been witness to his wife's growing contempt, her disgust for what she viewed as his weakness. There was no way in hell Jax knew about these letters. Maureen Ashby hadn't tucked these away out of sentiment, oh no this was damning. She was trying to tell Jax what his father no longer could. What Gemma refused to.

The truth.

Folding the letters neatly Lana's mind raced. This was no simple betrayal, it echoed up from the depths. Gemma and Clay had no doubt paid heavily to keep this buried, having no idea John had been secretly communicating with Maureen, telling her all their dirty secrets. Though she owed it to Jax to tell him what she'd read...she knew it would destroy a part of him. It would change everything. Taking all the letters she placed them carefully in between the mattress. Time she needed more time to think. The shrill ring of her cell phone brought her back to reality and Lana picked up the device her stomach secretly tying into knots. With a sigh of relief she saw it was only her brother. Hitting ignore she decided it was best if she hurried and finished what she'd started. The sooner the better.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N (( I know its been a million years but here's an update! I know you guys will enjoy this. Rated for swearing, and bombshells.))**

Rushing around the house Lana hurriedly scooped Abel up the child squealing loudly. Little hands shaking fists filled with scrapes of paper. She frowned gazing around at the messy state of their bedroom. It seemed her sweet Abel had gotten into a few of the drawers or perhaps it was her purse she couldn't be sure. There was no time to clean up; they were going to be late. Sighing softly she shook her head, they were always late. Grabbing the diaper bag and her purse she frantically scanned the nightstand and dresser top for the car keys. Abel gurgled curiously in her arms and Lana smiled to him as she spotted the keys lying on the bed.

"I know baby boy, Grandma's waiting. You don't have to tell me twice."

While buckling Abel into his car seat Lana gasped, wincing sharply, a piercing sensation gripping her lower abdomen. Breathing slow and deep she leaned her head against the door of the car waiting patiently for the cramping pain to subside. The car keys in her right hand tapped the roof of the car as she counted to ten. Things had been understandably stressful the past few days and she attributed the discomfort to nothing more than that. Her body was merely playing catch up. By the time she reached the Club House the pain was a distant memory, nothing but a fading dullness. Inside Gemma was instructing a few of the prospects on where she wanted things for the annual charity run dinner to go. They scattered like wildfire the moment she dismissed them and Lana was suddenly reminded of what she had read not twelve hours ago. The memory must have been clearly etched on her face because Gemma addressed it almost immediately.

"Hey sweetheart, everything okay?"

Lana steeled herself against the obvious answer.

"Yeah, sorry Abel made a mess before we left and well you know me…hot mess even on a good day."

Gemma cast the young woman an understanding smile.

"You and me both honey…I can take Abel with me to run errands in town if you want to help those idiots in the kitchen not screw everything up. I swear to god there's one brain between the three of them."

Looking towards the direction of the kitchen Lana laughed handing Abel over to his grandmother and setting his diaper bag down on the table beside them.

"That sounds good, whose in there anyway…the prospects aren't helping in there?"

Gemma shook her head. "No I've got them bringing out the tables and chairs from storage…Hap, Tig and Juice volunteered to help can you believe that? Don't know what the hell for, can't say Id eat whatever they're concocting either not if you want to live anyway…Just make sure they don't burn the place down okay?"

Eyes wide Lana couldn't have dreamed up a stranger mismatch of people in the kitchen.

"You got it Gem, He had a bottle before we left so he should be good until lunch time, now You be good for Grandma Abel, Oh that reminds me watch what I taught him. Abel, kiss bye bye."

The moment she spoke the words the blonde infant hollered in excitement leaning forward in his grandmother's arms, chubby arms reaching out for Lana who met him half way. She placed a quick kiss on him and the little boy clapped his hands happy as could be. Gemma smiled smoothing her long nails through Abel's growing curls.

"That's so cute its sick yeah know that? Alright little man say goodbye to your mommy here she's got her work cut out for her…We got it easy."

Watching them leave Lana told herself that the past may just be that, the past. The knowledge that Gemma could have done what Maureen promised seemed unspeakable, though worse yet not at all impossible. Lana knew well enough that no matter how ugly it seemed, it didn't make it any less true. Pushing those darker thoughts aside she swung her purse over her shoulder and headed towards the kitchen where the sound of crashing pots and pans could be heard for miles. Pushing open the swinging doors Lana was met with the last thing she ever expected to see. Standing around the stainless steel island was Juice, Tig, and Hap.

They were struggling and failing to light a barrage of candles decorating a sheet cake meant for twenty people. Juice who stood in the middle of the small battle wore copious amounts of white frosting smeared from the front of his neck all the way to the back of his head. Pink and purple icing piped haphazardly across the front of his chest and shoulders. If she wasn't mistaken there was more frosting on him than the cake itself. Tig who slapped the empty lighter from the younger mans hands decided instead to use his lit cigarette and to Lana's polite horror watched as he was successful in lighting all of the candles. With the success of his endeavors Tig looked up to see they're guest of honor had stumbled upon them. Turning to Juice he proceeded to slap him sharply upside the head.

"You idiot! I told you to wait outside and stand guard…"

Juice winced rubbing the back of his head.

"You told me to get the lighter! Would you stop hitting me I'm going to have brain damage."

Tig shook his head tossing the lit cigarette into the kitchen sink.

"Don't worry asshole your already there."

Even Lana couldn't help but giggle at that. Happy who had remained silent decided now was as good a time as any to pipe up.

"Alright we gonna tell her or not? Goddamn candles are melting all over the place."

Walking over Tig wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to the counter where she could finally look down onto their masterpiece. It was by far the ugliest decorating job she'd ever seen, but it was by far the sweetest effort she'd probably ever witness her would-be Uncles attempt. Hugging her awkwardly with one arm Tig pressed a chaste kiss against the side of her head.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart…"

Holy cow, it's your birthday…you forgot your own birthday, thought Lana as she stared down at the cake. The candles well and truly melting down to nubs as her Uncle spoke and she forced herself out of the reverie. Leaning forward she hastily blew out the candles.

"Oh my god my birthday?! Wow you guys didn't have to bake me a cake…God its the ugliest damn thing I've ever seen but I love it…thank you." She exclaimed turning to hug Tig tightly.

Trager happy to hear her compliment released her to grab a plate off the counter near the sink.

"Well this is cake number two….Jackass here dropped the first one." He said jabbing his thumb in Juices direction. He gave Lana an apologetic look.

Serving up a few plates Lana took hers graciously from Tig and as everyone began digging in she paused mid bite, something about the sugary confection not tasting quite right. Chewing slower she held out her fork studying the bite of cake perched on the end. Happy watched as the color seemed to drain from her complexion. Speaking around his own bite of cake he stabbed his fork in her direction.

"You gotta like cake, can't tell me all you eat is that fucking rabbit food."

Shaking her head Lana frowned around her own bite of cake.

"Shut up Hap, I love cake…it's just…who made this?" She questioned.

Glancing down Tig looked at his slice.

"Both sheet cakes came from the store. Juice 'decorated them' why, mine taste fine."

Picking up a napkin Lana wiped her mouth.

"I don't know…it doesn't taste right…Did you guys really buy it from the store. I swear to God I'm going to be so mad if this is some disgusting joke."

All three men held up a hand, heads shaking. Happy was, well more than Happy to put any suspicions to rest.

"Come on you really think Tig or I would even touch that shit if it was tainted…"

Damnit he was right, she thought before experimentally trying one last bite. A nibble of nothing but frosting was all it took and Lana felt her stomach complain in protest, the smell of the sugar alone sickening. Dropping the plate like a hot stone she turned to the sink, planning to be thoroughly embarrassed for losing it in front of the guys later. Turning on the faucet she scooped a handful of water at a time turning around she stilled as she found three sets of eyes staring her down. Though it was her Uncles expressions that made Lana nervous, they looked oddly upset.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I haven't felt good today okay...Seriously what the hell you guys stop giving me the stink eye."

Happy's expression hardened and he held his own peice of cake beneath her nose and Lana slapped the plate away the brief whiff of icing turning her stomach again.

"Oh screw you Hap!" She shouted coughing as she backed away.

Tig rolled his eyes. Uncrossing his arms he threw his plate into the sink with a clatter.

"Naw Doll, you're the one who got screwed."

Juice being Juice did what he did best and added gasoline to an already raging fire.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Both men turned to him, shouting louder than they intended.

"She's pregnant you fucking Idiot!"

The room grew jarringly quiet and Lana disrupted the silence with her obvious reaction to their bold accusation.

"What?! No…no. You two are out of your minds."

Tig was not deterred by her reply.

"Yeah smartass?… I got two girls I know what to look for."

Lana in turn pointed a finger in Hap's direction and to her dismay he did not disappoint.

"Does it look like I have any baby mama's running around? I know what to fuckin look for."

She was shaking her head before the words were even spoken.

"You guys are assholes…I am not pregnant and I'll prove it today's the 18th..." Pausing she began to count on her fingers and as she replayed the events of the morning a look of shock slowly eased its way on to her face.

"Oh god…Oh my god…" Pushing away from the counter Lana grabbed her purse and halfway out the door turned sharply as she looked in Tig's direction the Sergeant-at-Arms remaining motionless.

"Not a fucking word to Koz…"

Pretending to zip his mouth shut and throw away the key Tig watched as Lana rushed out again disappearing down the hallway, the sound of her wedge heels loud against the concrete floor.

Juice looked at the two men.

"You're really not going to say anything?"

Tig scoffed. "Like hell I'm not, consider me halfway to the garage."

()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()

Slapping her hands against the edge of the bathroom counter Lana told herself checking the clock wouldn't make time move any faster. This was going to be the longest two minutes of her life. When the stop watch on her cell phone finally chimed she picked the first stick up with lightening speed.

Two lines, it was positive.

_Oh god._

Maybe it was a mistake, she picked up the second.

_Jesus._

Lana knew what the third test said even as she flipped it over.

The three pregnancy tests lie side by side on the counter, a testament to her future. Looking up at her reflection Lana took a deep breath.

"What the hell am I going to tell Jax?"

Biting her lower lip Lana waited by the doorway of the office. Watching as some of the guys worked on various cars when she heard the tell-tale rumbles of motorcycles and she rose from her seat. Not three feet had been taken when she spotted Kozik tearing out of the Club house, hands tightened into fists and Lana knew exactly what was happening, damn it Tig. Picking up her pace she realized to late that there was nothing she was going to be too late. Before Jax could utter a word Koz punched him hard and clean right against the eye, nearly knocking him over. Stumbling Jax caught his footing bracing his hand against the asphalt as he did and without thinking returned the favor in full landing a hard right hook. It was a full out brawl before anyone could blink. Chib's and Bobby broke up the fight pulling the two men apart.

Jax spit a mouthful of blood on the ground.

"What the fuck man?! What the hell's your problem?" He shouted tugging against the Scotsman's hold.

Kozik shoved Bobby away from him wiping his cut lip with the edge of his sleeve.

"What's my problem Teller? I'll tell you my fucking problem you knocked up my sister!"

If it hadn't been for the faint echo of the passing cars you could have heard a pin drop.

The Son's VP stood perfectly still.

"What did you just say?" He asked, the anger his voice draining away.

"You heard me, Lana's pregnant."

It was then that Kozik grimaced as he felt the undeniable feeling of Lana's hand striking his face, turning to the side he found his sister was indeed the culprit to the unpleasant stinging sensation on his face.

"Thank a lot Koz! I literally JUST found out…Why don't you think before you go off the reservation huh? Maybe I wanted to tell Jax myself. If I wasn't so _knocked up_ Id kick your ass." She shouted frustrated.

Turning sharply on her heel Lana made a mad dash for the Club House. A dozen pair of eyes watching her retreat and only Jax was brave enough to follow in her wake. He caught her by the elbow as she reached the pool table and he turned her as gently as he could.

"Lana, Jesus slow down. We need to talk about this, is it true…you're really pregnant?"

Turning to face him Lana leaned back against the pool table her heart racing.

"Yeah…Really really pregnant. I know it wasn't planned…I just found out today. I didn't realize Tig was going to rat me out to Koz so fast. I wanted to tell you alone…Please don't be mad Jax." She pleaded.

Jax regarded her silently for a moment before he spoke, pulling her towards him.

"We're alone now, so tell me." He offered and Lana felt herself begin to smile shyly.

"…Okay…I'm pregnant Jax…" She said bravely smiling as he leaned down kissing her deeply his palms carefully smoothing over her still flat stomach. Pulling back enough to look down at her Jax smirked, signs of a black eye already clear.

"Why would I get mad? You're an amazing mom to Abel and he isn't even your kid. Who gives a shit if it wasn't planned…"

Lana nodded now, grinning so hard it almost hurt.

"You know it's my birthday today…You didn't even get me a card Jax Teller."

Flashing her that smile she come to love so much Jax shook his head.

"Your right Darlin, I didn't get you a card. I got you something better."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Better than a card huh, what on earth would that be."

Tilting her head up Jax hovered just above her lips.

"Why don't you look in my Cut and find out."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N (( Here's an update! Rated for mature themes. Hope everyone enjoys it.))**

Curious smile pulling at her lips, Lana reached inside Jax's pocket the Son looking on with silent patience, an eager glint to his eyes. Her expression changing second by second as finger's touched the delicate texture of a small velvet box. Pulling it slowly from its confines Lana stared down at it for what felt like an eternity before she had the courage to open the lid. What she glimpsed inside made her heart skip a beat, looking to Jax her lips parted in shock. Nestled inside was a brilliant emerald cut diamond, set on a silver platinum band. Simple yet elegant, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Mouth opening and closing as she struggled to find the words, hands trembling as he took out the ring.

"Do you trust me darlin'?"

The words came more easily now.

"Of course I do…" She replied, voice catching.

Slipping the ring on her left hand, Jax knew full well it fit perfectly. He'd known the moment he'd seen it that this was the one for her.

"This might seem sudden but I'd be a fucking idiot if I didn't...You've taught me that there's more to this life than blood and money. I know it might be selfish to want you all to myself….but I won't apologize for wanting what's best for my son. That day at the lake I realized that I don't want to wake up alone anymore, with anyone else but you. I know I'm not a perfect man but you make me a better one. What I'm trying to get at is…Lana will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? "

Right hand covering her mouth, Lana nodded her head feeling absolutely elated with joy. Grinning like a fool Jax picked her up. Turning the two of them in a slow circle as Lana wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands coming to hold the sides of her face kissing the young woman until she was breathless. Holding her hand out she admired the ring.

"You like it?" He teased as he turned the pair of them heading towards the hall.

If it were even possible, her smile grew tenfold.

"Like it? Are you crazy Jackson? I love it. I love you. Holy shit…Oh my god I can't believe this."

Kissing him again she realized they were headed for his room, a sense of exhilaration coursing through her as she was already articulating what he had in mind.

"You'll be late for work Mr. Teller." She said, as he gently deposited her on top of the bed. That brilliant smile of his making things go low and tight.

Saying nothing at first Jax stood over her popping the button on her jeans. Giving the pant legs a playful tug he pulled them down and past her feet. Helping her sit up, she took the lead intending to remove her shirt. As the cotton material made to pass over her head he stopped her mid motion, trapping her hands above her head the material covering her eyes.

"Your right Darlin, I'll be late…but it'll be worth it." He said, voice husky against her ear causing Lana to shiver.

Taking the shirt off completely Jax could see she was happy about this development especially by the way she started unbuckling his belt. The sight of her eyes gazing up at him through thick lashes, her smile so sinfully sweet it was almost his undoing. The competitive side of Jax reminded him that he couldn't allow his attention to be swayed, staying focused was imperative. He had to give Lana today and even as he thought this he knew it wasn't enough.

Fingers curling into the sheets Lana took another shuddering breath. Soft mewls escaping her lips as his goatee scratched her, the coarse texture pleasurably against her skin. Running his palm over her breast Jax gave it a firm squeeze rolling the nipple between index finger and thumb, tongue tracing along the collar-bone her reaction instantaneous and beyond satisfactory. He'd learned every curve, every note to play that would bring Lana crashing down and he used all of this to his advantage as wonderfully unfair as it may be. Rocking her hips in time to his thrusts she gave a sharp gasp as he pushed her down into the mattress hitting just the right spot, nearly bringing her to the edge. Things were truly at their best, as they were allowed to be delightfully primal and completely open with one another. Heart swelling with pride Lana knew that this proposal was no small feat for the Son; it was the first step in uniting them as a family, helping to secure his legacy as future President and her own place within the Club. It showed real growth for Jax, he was proving his loyalty even when there had never been any doubt.

In the past few days she'd noticed a restlessness creeping in, extending its reach from within her future husband now that he was fully immersed in the antagonistic nature of the Clubs current problems, his plans to move things forward. In order to reap the rewards they sought Lana knew they would have to pay their pound of flesh. Nothing in this life was free; John Teller was all the proof Lana herself needed. Recognizing the stress within Jax she'd made it her duty to find a more constructive and equally beneficial outlet for the violence and aggression brewing around them. Gripping his hair she gave it a playful tug, knowing that Jax liked it a little rough and truth be told it gave her a not so secret thrill to engage him. Emitting a soft growl he took the cue lifting her up as he sat back on his heels. Grasping her wrists easily in one hand he held them firmly against the small of her back. Legs wrapping around Jax's waist she rolled her hips as he combed his fingers through her hair holding her cheek in his palm. The pleasure gaining momentum as she whimpered her lips beginning to quiver. Some women may not have enjoyed the polite roughness but Lana loved the hint of domination, the chance to allow Jax yet one more opportunity to claim her as his. It made the experience all the more gratifying to know she excited him in such a way.

Jax had held a small reservation the first time they'd experimented worried that he'd hurt her, go too far but Lana had a way of making everything seem so crystal clear. It all boiled down to trust. She trusted him with her life, with her heart. Had never asked anything of him and yet blindly gave herself to him. The violence, the acts he had to commit often on a daily basis had the potential to consume him. Cloud his judgment and reasoning, something neither of them could afford.

"Look at me Lana…That's it's, keep your eyes on me." He commanded gently.

Opening her eyes she focused on Jax's face, her voice soft and filled with need.

"Kiss me Jax…Please, baby please."

Trying to control his breathing Jax couldn't deny the thrill he got hearing her plead his name. The need to give her everything she desired pulling at him hard, but he forced his self-control to hold just a little longer. Palm cradling the side of her face he watched as Lana opened her mouth just enough to feel him run the pad of his thumb along her lower teeth. Eyes never leaving his she closed her lips around the tip sucking gently, tongue tracing the underside and Jax felt that control dissolve away like sand against the crashing waves.

He kissed her then swallowing the sound of her moans, everything pushing to its finale. For a moment neither of them could see, the only noise being the sound of the bed shifting. Lana could feel Jax's goatee rubbing against her shoulder as he laid her back the stiffness in her arms going unnoticed. Pushing matted curls from her face before lying next to her Jax gathered her in his arms spooning against her from behind.

After a lengthy silence, Lana smiled.

"We better get dressed, before your mom sends in a search party. Hell before one of the guys breaks down the door. "

Flattening his palms protectively against her stomach he spoke against her ear, reality already forcing its way through to the surface. He would always want more of this, more time.

"Let's stay here…Just a little longer." He said voice oddly serious.

Trying to twist around, Lana looked at Jax as best she could manage from the awkward position.

"That's fine with me…You know we're going to need a bigger house Jax, I don't think your bachelor pad will hold the four of us." She said with a humorous tone.

The Son remained silent for longer then he intended and it drew red flags for the young woman. He'd been hiding it until he couldn't hide it any longer. It went beyond the engagement, and far beyond her pregnancy.

"Jax…are you alright? I know things are moving fast but it'll be okay."

He shook his head against the pillow.

"It's not that, I wanted to wait until tomorrow but you deserve to know now."

Listening to his words a chill crept its way through Lana and she forced her way out of his arms slowly turning to face him all the way. Everything becoming suddenly serious.

"One of the Club's lawyers…She's coming by the house tonight to see you. I had her rush some paperwork, I'm signing over the deed to the house to you. Keep it sell it I don't care. You'll have full control of my bank accounts there's enough to keep you guys comfortable and there's more cash hidden in the back of the gun safe but don't use it unless you absolutely have to."

Holding up her hands, Lana tried to stop him.

"…Wait what? You're starting to scare me; you mean to tell me you called the lawyer before you bought the ring?"

Swallowing thickly Jax looked away finding his words before he looked her in the eye.

"…Yeah, but hear me out. I asked you to marry me because I love you...but things are also becoming complicated, changing faster than I can control. Clay's made the decision for us to start moving cocaine for the Cartel; he's striking a deal with the Irish kings to trade more guns for the coke. I won't have a chance to cut him off; it'll never reach a vote in time."

Lana bit her lip knowing him well enough to know that couldn't be all.

"What else haven't you told me..."

Running a hand down his chin he sighed. This was the last way he wanted her to spend her birthday but there was nothing he could do now.

"There's a case building against the Club...Because of SAMCRO's connections to the IRA and Cartel there's a rumor the DA's going to pick some of us up on Federal weapons charges. I need to know if things go bad you and Abel are taken care of while I'm gone."

Eyes widening Lana shook her head, expression shifting to confusion and heartbreak.

"I don't understand… You guys just finished dealing with ATF how can he make this decision without a vote? The DA's snooping around and he still wants this bullshit deal? Jax how long have you known this was happening?"

"Longer than I should have. I would have told you sooner but things were so good better than they've been in years…I wanted you to at least have today."

Scooting away from him, Lana rested her back against the headboard. Panic rising in the back of her throat she screamed inside her mind to calm down. Calm the hell down, they'd figure this out. Forcing herself to take a deep breath she rested her hands atop her knees. Clearer heads must prevail.

"Goddamnit Jax….Okay, okay this is what we need to do. Call the lawyer, tell her we'll meet her at the office and I'll sign the papers now. Get a marriage license…Everyone knows about the pregnancy but I think we should wait to tell them we're getting married…"

Jax agreed with her completely. They had to take things in stride, as much as they were capable of.

"Another thing is... I want you to adopt Abel, we can make it official after we can get married. I won't leave that to chance. Your his mother, you'll make sure he's taken care of."

Wiping the few tears dripping down her cheeks, Lana leaned in kissing him.

She moved off the bed then searching for his prepay among the pile of thrown clothing. Finding what she was looking for she gently handed it to him. Whatever Jax had thought Lana's reaction was going to be, this wasn't it. Scream hysterics throw the ring in his face and curse his name. She had every right to do all that and more. But here she was, calmly handling the situation with all the grace and courage she could muster. This was why he loved her without question. This was why she was his Old Lady.

Potentially days, even hours from now he would essentially be abandoning her for God knew how long.

The phone in one hand he searched through the contacts list, blue eyes glancing towards her.

"I'll make this right. I promise."

()()()()()()()

()()()()()()

()()()()()

()()()()

()()()

Lana had never seen so many yellow and red tabs. Sign here, entail there. It made everything seem so neat and tidy. Luck had been on their side when they left the lot everyone had been too busy to notice them leave. No one even bothered to ask. As she signed on one dotted line after another she recalled their brief conversation in the eerily quiet car. The radio turned low, neither of them able to recognize the music. Just a distant ticking and thud.

She had a good idea what he was thinking and wanted to do what she could to reassure him.

"Your right Jax, we still have today and it'll be good but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared…for you for me. I don't want to be alone, going to doctors appointments without you. But it'll be okay, I have the Club…your mom." She offered kindly.

It was then that Lana realized she was in a more precarious position than Jax could know, now just wasn't the time to show those lurking demons.

Pulling into the parking lot Jax had let the car's engine idle. One hand clutching the steering wheel he leaned over kissing her. Closing his eyes he leaned his forehead against hers, exhaling softly. He didn't need to speak; Lana knew exactly what he wanted to say. Somehow she always did.

Finishing up the last of the papers she watched as Jax stood up from his chair phone pressed firmly against his ear. Tilting his chin he indicated he'd be right back, leaving her and the Club's lawyer alone. Glancing around the mahogany decorated office space Lana tapped the pen anxiously against the tabletop.

"If you don't mind me asking…is it possible for you to tell me how serious the Federal weapons charges are…if it's some sort of confidentiality with you and Jax I understand."

The other woman gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's perfectly understandable Ms. Kozik, he told me to be open with you though I wish I had better news…The DA's implicated four of the guys. Jax and Clay Morrow among them…Because of their past offenses I doubt the judge will be lenient. He's a tough shot caller, he'll want to make an example of the Club."

For both their sakes she hoped Jax and his step father weren't going to be sharing a cell.

"Please call me Lana…Um if they bring up formal charges how long could they be in prison?"

The look of sympathy quickly turned to disappointment.

"…That's where it gets more complicated."

Looking to the window facing the parking lot, Lana watched Jax pacing in front of the car.

"Please just tell me."

The despondent expression grew.

"Depending on the evidence it could be anywhere from…twelve months to three years. I'm going to do everything in my power to convince the judge at the hearing to show them leniency based on their corporation. Unfortunately my control past that point is limited. I'm afraid my hands are tied by the legal system."

Lana felt the air leave her body and it was then that she had to remind herself to breath. Tilting her head towards the ceiling she willed herself not to cry. All at once she felt unbelievably tired and it came as no surprise to the young woman. It had been quite the last few days and now she had no choice but to be strong, stronger than anyone would ever ask her to be. Looking to the woman across from her she gave her a level stare.

"Helen…can I call you Helen?"

There is was again, that sympathetic smile. The look you give someone when you aren't sure of the answers but you tell them everything will be alright anyway.

"Sure…"

Licking her lips Lana smoothed her fingers beneath her eyes, removing any evidence of tears as she squared her shoulders.

"With all due respect please don't tell me your hands are tied. You know what this Club does, what it's capable of along, the sacrifices it makes for this town…So don't just do your best Helen…Do your job."

Helen looked to the young woman across from her and didn't have to wonder what she meant by her words. It was no secret what the Club was capable of. Hell she'd bailed them out of most of it herself if not by Rosen. Part of her felt a natural sense of alarm but mostly she admired Lana. She had a potentially long and arduous road ahead of her. Glancing towards the window again the Lana tucked a curl behind her ear as she saw Jax was still deep in conversation. Pacing the parking lot.

"There's one more thing. Something I'd rather be kept between the two of us. I'm wondering if you can set up a safe deposit box for me outside of Charming I have some private documents I need kept safe. It seems we'll be selling the house soon and I just don't want these to be lost."

Those private papers, John's love letters to Maureen. She'd fully intended to leave them in the storage unit but now everything was changing. Ever since Jax told her about the charges against the Club something had clicked inside her mind. If Jax was ever going to turn the Club around it wouldn't be without a fight, his father had tried once and it had earned him a death sentence. It made her wonder if Gemma was willing to be so ruthless to the father of her children, what was she herself willing to sacrifice? who was Lana was willing to cut down to protect the ones she loved. She cared for her Aunt and Uncle, but that didn't change what they'd done. Gemma had turned the other cheek to murder her own husband for Clay Morrow to gain the gavel. She could only assume the current Queen would hardly lose sleep if she decided Lana was a threat. This realization cemented her resolve, she needed to provide them with insurance should danger arise. She prayed it never did.


End file.
